Like Brothers
by lionkingview
Summary: After having gotten in trouble for fighting with another cub, Simba is now forced to participate in an old tradition together with the formermentioned cub.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

Like Brothers

Chapter 1 Aftermath

"Come on dad, I promise I won't complain"

Simba was following his father to an unknown location.

Due to him having gotten himself in trouble again , Simba would now be punished.

The thing was, his father, Mufasa, still hadn't told him what the punishment was gonna be.

"Son. Patience is a virtue." Responded Mufasa to his sons complaints.

The trouble Simba had gotten himself into was the kind of trouble he could have avoided but alas his stubborness had raigned supreme over his reason.

In the end Simba and another Cub by the name of Kuhisha had gotten into a fight which would also more or less involentarely involved Nalas twin brother, Mheeto.

To say things got a bit out of hand was an understatement.

"You won't tell me where we're going, you 're not telling me how i'm gonna be punished and now you're bull..." Mufasa shot his son a tense glare that indicated that the next words out of the cubs mouth should be chosen with care. Simba stopped dead in his tracks ,swallowed and with a sheepish grin tried to remodle the sentence.

"...bull-bull-bull-boll-boldly stating that i should be patient" He finished , looking expectently at his father, who'se look had turned from intimidating to bemused.

"See son, you don't need to relly on crude language to voice your complaints. Crude Language that i'm certain you probably learned from your dear uncle." Said Mufasa

as he continued walking. Simba too had started to move again. "But don't you only care because mom gets pis...er i mean peeved at you if you don't" He asked with genuine curiousity.

Mufasa sighed. That was the problem with kids, he thought. At first they're cute and adorable , they can be easily tricked and they don't talk back.

Then they start to talk and to actively listen , which is good if you want them to obey. Not so good if they're evesdroping on an argument.

"No, " Said Mufasa" I'm not obligated to remind you of propper language , i remind you of propper language, because that is also part of being a king and since you will be a king one day you need to watch your mouth."

Mufasa felt satisfied with the answer he had given. "How am i supposed to do that ? Take my eyes out and turn'em around."

Simba asked jokingly. Mufasa sighed yet again. "You know full well that's a figure of speech" He said slightly annoyed.

Well in any case ,didn't you once course during a diplomatic meeting. I believe you called the leader of another tribe and irresponsable ..." Before Simba could finish the sentence his father interrupted him.

"That was completely different" Mufasa tried to parie. Simba , however wouldn't let go. "But you did course as part of being a King."

He grinned with glee knowing that he had just caught his father red handed.

Mufasa stoped, turned around to face his son and looked at him with his fatherly smile and said.

"Alright you win. I'm actually a bit proud of you"

Mufasa said while stroking his sons head. "You used logic to weaken my argument. However i want you to keep something in mind." Simba listened intently.

Then Mufasa said." Nobody likes a smart-a**" Then he turned back to the trail and kept walking.

"Wait. Why is it ok if you course but i don't? " Asked Simba , now confused again.

Mufasa just laughed and responded. "The actuall reason for that is simple. It's because i'm your dad and for now you'll do what I tell you" Simba rolled his eyes and kept walking.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking the cub and his father came to a halt. They were standing in front of a curious rock formation , resembeling an arena.

Simba started to get nervous. Did his father want him to fight some rogue lion as a punishment ? If not then why were they here.

"While we wait for the the others to arrive I cant help but ask. How did your little confession go ? "

Mufasa was refering to the night before, when Simba had finally gathered up the curage to tell Nala that he loved her.

This was followed up by ...well technically not his first kiss, but his first kiss with a girl.

"It wasn't easy but i managed to tell her. Your advice was very helpfull."

Simba replied. Mufasa nodded and smiled . "That's good to hear son. I'm proud of you." Simba gave a pridefull smile and said . "Thanks dad."

Just then two voices could be heard approaching. "This is ridiculus mom, let me down I can walk on my own." It was Kuhisha, the cub with whom Simba had gotten into a fight.

His mother was carying him with her mouth. "Yow wwwd ownlw rwn awaw" She responded as articulate as was possible at the moment. "Umusa, it's good to see you. Seems to me like Kuhisha wasn't quite as willing to come as you had hoped. "

Said Mufasa to Kuhishas mother. She put Kuhisha down and responded by bowing to the king.

"It is good to see you too your highness and yes you saw right" She said while giving her son a stern look. "my little Kishi didn't want to go. But rules are rules and he was just at much at fault as your son for this ordeal. "

Mufas nodded in agreement. A giggle escaped Simba. Kuhisha looked at him while squibnting his eyes.

"What's so funny ?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Your mom calls you Kishi ? That's adorable " Mocked Simba. Kuhisha growled at him. "Is the Princess now getting cocky ?"

Before the two cubs could get more riled up , Mufasa stepped beetween them.

"That's enough you two. You'll have more than enough time to sort out your differences over the next three days."

The two cubs looked at the king in bewilderment.

"Three days ?"

Before the king could answer another Lioness came into view from the other side of the rock formation.

She was a bit younger than Umusa but undeniably a full grown lioness.

"Igunya, you made it." Said the king, greeting the lioness.

Both Kuhisha and Simba knew Igunya.

A few months ago she had been eager to volunteer to watch over the cubs while the other lionesses had been out hunting.

"Now that you are here, I hereby entrust you with my son. "Said mufasa, much to Simbas surprise.

"just as I do " Said Umusa.

"What? " said Simba and Kuhisha in unison.

Mufasa and Umusa started to make their way back towards pride rock. Mufasa looked back quickly to add.

" Igunya will tell you two everything you need to know about the indlela sa bazalwane. "

Kuhisha and Simba looked at each other in bewilderment and then at Igunya. " Oh you two are gonna love this " She chuckled.

End of Chater 1.

Next: Chapter 2 indlela sa bazalwane


	2. Chapter 2 indlela sa bazalwane

Chapter 2 indlela sa bazalwane

* * *

"Alright , so Mufasa told me the abridged version of your little kitty-fight." Said Igunya with a smug smile.

She had choosen these words to instill precise irritation in the two cubs.

Having been previously put in charge of taking care of a variety the prides cubs, for a few evenings whenever the lionesses had gone hunting.

As such she knew a few tricks to get the little ones to obey her, without having phisically ground them.

She knew that every cub could be easily baited into obedience with the recognition of supposed grown up behaviour.

Reafirming their childishness could also help, be it through indicating that the previously mentioned maturity seems to be lacking.

In short, most cubs obeyed more easily if it meant that they were already big boys, just convayed with more nuance.

This was excactly what Igunya wanted to inwoke when calling Kuhisha and Simbas conflict a kitty fight.

"Kitty Fight ?" Responded Kuhisha and Simba in unison.

"Listen here. Perhaps Princess Simba isn't the most experienced fighter but it was..."

Started Kuhisha, only to be interrupted by Igunya. "Did you just 'listen here'd me?'. Young lion, i watched over you before, so you should know what happens if you keep this up ?"

She said with just enough hint of threat in her voice. Kuhisha swallowed. "Eugh. You gonna literrally ground me for an hour."

He responded. "That's right no manners ,equals no freedom of movement for you. The same applies to you "

She said turning to Simba." Simba just nodded.

Igunya could be very motherly in her aditude , but you better not cross her or she would become more authoritarian than the king himself.

"Alright, as i was saying," continued Igunya

"I know what happened beetween you two and I was therefore ordered to watch over you two while you partake in the indlela sa bazalwane.

It means the 'way of the brothers'. It's a tradition from a reeeaally long time ago." Igunya said.

* * *

"To the king and queen, twins were born. One young lion named Maji and one named Moto.

Maji and Moto were hard to tell appart right after birth and so the king couldn't make a decission on which one had been born first.

He therefore said that he would decide on it once the cubs had grown older.

The cub which showed the attributes of leadership would be named the future king.

As the cubs grew older they got along with one another marvolously and always were at each others side.

That is until they came to realise that only one of them could be king.

They started to argue and one day arguing wasn't enough, so they started to fight.

The fight went on for hours. It took place right amidst this rock formation." Said Igunya as she pointed to arena like rock formation.

"When the first rays of the sun touched the pridelands the next mourning , both Moto and Maji had passed out.

They were covered in bruises and scratches. Both of them came to it at excactly the same moment.

Now that they saw what they had done, with every bruise and scratch throwing shadows in the in the morning sun they were aghast.

They stared at each other for minutes before they finally appologized to one another an then started to talk.

They talked of that which had made them fight.

Becoming King. They both realized that neither of them really wanted to be King as of right now for they both held a deep worry in their hearts.

They worried that they might dissapoint their father.

So they talked for another two days, only leaving the spot to drink and eat until they had drawn the conclussions they needed to draw.

Moto would leave the tribe many years later and become leader of his own tribe.

Maji became King of pride rock and the rest is obviously history."

Igunya finished the story with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"So i take it you want us to talk things out ? Wouldn't it sufice if i just said sorry to Simba ?" Interjected Kuhisha.

Igunya looked at Kusisha with bemused doubt.

" As if you would actaully mean it.

I was a kid once too and I know full well that if I actually wanted to apologize to someone I would just do it.

Being forced to apologize just meant that you weren't sorry. So to answer you question, Kuhisha , no it wouldn't sufice.

However you are right, you two are supposed to talk things out. The indlela sa bazalwane normally takes three days to complete.

You will mostly just interract with with one another during this period of time.

Short visits from friends and of course your parents are allowed. But the point of this tradition is for you two to come to an understanding.

You don't have to end up loving each other but mutual respect should be the prefered outcome."

Igunya paused to sort her thoughts and was about to continue when Kuhisha started to talk again.

"But what if princess Simba gets scared during the night and cries for his mommy?" Taunted Kuhisha. Simba shot him an angry look and growled.

"Fu** you Kuhisha you're just a dumba**" Igunya sighed and interferred.

"Listen here you two. You can both still fight about which one of you two is the biggest mamas boy but for now you two will hear me out.

I'm almost done. I myself will watch over you two for the duration of the ritual.

Trying to run away will prove futile given that, even if you manage to evade me, I'll still tell your parents and we will be back to square one.

Fighting in the physical sense will not be allowed.

It might have been part of the initial ritual but for obvious reasons you two will not be allowed to fight untill you collapse.

I will lead you at least once a day to the waterhole where you can have a drink and eat.

We will obviously go together to the watering hole. Obey these rules and the three days will go by like nothing.

With that is said, have fun. You are free to roam inside the rock formation at your will"

Finished Igunya and started to climb on top of the arena shaped rock formation.

* * *

Kuhisha and Simba still stood there, taken a bit aback by Igunyas directness.

"Come on you two, no need to be shy. You'll have to next three days to get used to it"

Encouraged Igunya with a surprisingly motherly smile.

"Alright, ladies first." Taunted Kuhisha as he guestured Simba to move.

Squinting at Kuhisha in anger and growling at him menacingly Simba replied.

"I'm not walking in first because you told me to I do it cause I want to"

Kuhisha followed suit grinnign victoriously as he once again had provoked the prince of the pridelands.

* * *

Kuhisha, a cub with sizeable tuft of white fur on his head, regarded Simba with contempt.

In his eyes Simba was just a spoiled brat.

Someone whom he could easily verbally outmanouver. A hoity toity cub who was only asking to be put in his place.

Kuhisha knew he had struck gold when he had found out about the princess hobbies such as singing ,dancing and most importantly hunting.

Setting his gang on Simba was easy , especially when the prince became ever so easily deffensive.

Kuhisha felt a certain rush in the knowledge that he could easily wind up the future King of the pridelands.

Ganging up on him during the last few days had merely been the cherry on top.

At times he asked himself if there was also jelousy motivating his actions but he almost always disregarded thoughts like these.

Though at times there were nights when the doubt would linger like fog in the morning.

* * *

Kuhisha stepped into the middle of the rock formation where grass had grown masively.

Igunya walked along the the outer rim of the formation and watched the cubs like a sentinel.

Kuhisha decided to ignore her for now and lay down putting his head on his crossed front paws. He observed a bug crawling through the tall grass.

He knew that if he went full force on Simba now, his later insults would bare less fruit.

* * *

The sun began to set over the pridelands and the stars came out.

Neither Simba nor Kuhish had said a word since they had entered the formation.

After a while both cubs fell asleep.

Agunya watched them snooze. "One could almost forget about how obnoxious these two can be ." She wispered to herself

Then she jumped down and lay infront of the formations entrance and fell asleep herself.

* * *

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3: Verba hac nocte


	3. Chapter 3 Verba hac nocte

Chapter 3: Verba hac nocte

* * *

Kuhisha awoke in the middle of the night. Realising where he was ,he let out an annoyed grunt and looked over at Simba who was snoozing peacefully.

Then he looked around for Igunya. His eyes gazed her blocking the entrance with her sleeping body.

It was a weird feeling for Kuhisha to be here without any of his gang members or his mom.

He felt an odd loneliness. A loneliness that would normally not rear it's confusing head but now it was here and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Normally he was surrounded by either his mom, who showed all the maternal love a mother could offer, or his friends who respected his

natural aura as a leader, a role that had helped him mask some insecurities. He felt reassured because he felt appreciated.

Right now though, he felt lonely.

Agunya didn't hate him but Kuhisha knew that at the same time she was here because she was either ordered to or because she volunteered.

Not someone who appreciated him, at least not to the degree he was used to.

Then there was Simba. The prince of the pridelands , that arrogant little... He didn't bother finishing that thought.

It basically would only spell out what he already knew. He didn't like Simba and due to what had happened ,Simba didn't like him.

He looked up at the stars and the cosmic eternity looked back at him, as if it was asking "Now what ?".

He knew that it would take some time for him to fall back asleep.

As a very social cub being surrounded by other lions helped him to relax and drift of into sleep easily. Sometimes it helped if he had someone to talk to.

He sighed yet again, realising that his options were thin. Then he made a descission.

* * *

"Wake up, damn it"

These whispered words rang into Simbas ears.

He slowly awoke, a yet not very clear defined figure standing above him.

"Nala ?" He asked, barely awake.

"Do I sound like a f*****g girl to you ?" Asked the figure which was now becoming clearer in Simbas vision.

"Kuhisha ? F**k of and let me sleep you c**t , I'm too tired for your s**t right now." Simba responded.

"I just wanna talk. I swear I'm not gonna make fun of you for the duration of this conversation." Kuhisha assured.

"Why?" Asked Simba , still disgruntled.

"It helps me sleep" Responded the older cub.

"Good for you but I'm normally awake when I talk, so though luck" Said Simba turning to the other side.

" Please Simba, just a bit of chit-chat, it doesn't have to be long." Said Kuhisha. Simba was suddenly wide awake.

"Did you just say please to me" He asked genuinely confused.

"Well, yeah" Said Kuhisha, unsure of what to make of this.

Simba gave an evil grin. "Could you repeat that, but put 'your majesty' at the end of the sentence?"

Now it dawned on Kuhisha what Simba was on about. "Seriously? " He asked.

"It's up to you Kuhisha. I am awfully tired but you could at least make it worth my while." Simba said retaining his grin.

Kuhisha sighed once more and said. " Please Simba , just a bit of chit-chat, it doesn't have to be long your majesty."

Simba chuckled. "Alright, that's enough for now. What do you wanna talk about ?"

"Nothing in particular" Said Kuhisha as he sat down next to Simba. "talking just relaxes me. Ask me a question or some dumb s**t"

Simba thought about it for a second. He could go for a cheap shot and just p*** Kuhisha of, or... " Why do you hate me?" He asked.

Kuhisha chuckled. "Hate isn't the right word. I just think it would be a shame if your arrogant a** wouldn't be put down now and then, plus you're so easily irritated."

"I'm not easily irritated, you're just being an a**hole for no good reason." Said Simba, in an energetic hiss.

" See what I mean. Said Kuhisha with bemusement.

"That...I ...you..." Simba was lost for words.

"What's the matter, was that too fast for the princess don't worry I give you time to process it." Taunted Kuhisha.

"You're such a prick." Said Simba, trying to downplay his irritation.

"Whatcha gonna do, tell your daddy ? Oh wait, he ain't here. Is little Simba gonna cry now."

Kuhisha kept going. Simba was about to snap when he remembered something his mom had told him the night before.

* * *

"But mom, I just get so angry and I can't stop myself" Simba had explained to Sarabi.

"Son, you should not let everything get to you this easily. Imagine what would happen if your father acted on every provocation. Ok, here is something that might help you calm down whenever you are in such a situation."

She held up her right front paw and extended her claws.

"If you're angry, you'll undoubtedly extend your claws involuntarely but instead of using them , count them"

"But I know how many claws I have" Simba had argued.

"I know, but by counting something you will automatically be preoccupied long enough to calm down you can take a deep breath and think about what to do next."

* * *

Simba looked at his front paws and to his surprise , found that he had extended his claws.

He counted them and then looked up at Kuhisha again, who was surprised by the lack of an imediate angry response.

Then Simba took a deep breath and to his amazement he had the right words available.

"I mean, I thought about it. Crying , I mean. Sometimes I just wanna roll up and weep forever but then I realise that I would probably make things worse. Don't you feel like this sometimes?"

Once those words had left Simbas mouth he realised that he had just potentially given Kuhisha ammunition to start another verbal quip.

Simba nervously waited for a reaction from Kuhisha.

Surprisingly enough Kuhisha was smiling.

" What kind of a dumb question is that, everyone feels like they wanna cry sometimes. You probably more than others but that's another story."

He finished with a sh** eating grin.

"What is that supposed to mean ? I don't cry that often only when..." Simba had to stop himself mid sentence.

Kuhisha hadn't stopped grinning. "Go on. When do you cry ?"

Simba just scoffed. "F**k you Kuhisha ,I thought you wanted to be talked to sleep or something, not piss me off" Simba said.

Kuhisha hadn't even noticed how he was trying to provoke Simba yet again.

At least until now. "I...huh, you now you're not wrong about that."

Kuhisha contemplated. He thought about it for a second but decided to ponder this thought later on, probably tomorrow.

"Alright, for real now. Let's just talk. Crying...as i said everybody feels like it sometimes." Said Kuhisha.

"Yeah" Simba said , not certain if Kuhisha was being serious.

"when did you last cry ?" He said, probing territory he was sure , Kuhisha would try to avoid if he was just trying to get him riled up again.

Kuhisha thought about this question for a few seconds. "I'm not gonna tell you when I last cried but I will tell you about one time when I did."

Kuhisha took a deep breath only to quickly add. "If you tell anyone about this, I swear you will catch these paws."

Simba nodded a tad taken aback.

Then Kuhisha took another deep breath and started talking.

"About a year ago. My mom had just arrived at the tribe and she was very grateful that Mufasa had allowed me as an unknown cub into the pride as well. I was trying to make some friends and there was a cub who was a tad younger than myself.

A happy cub, so I wanted to talk to him. But before I approached him, I heard him talking to another cub.

He was talking about how cool he thought his dad was. He kept on going about all the great things his dad taught him.

I never really knew my dad , any memories of him are too vague. I felt anger swell up inside me.

It was as if that cub was mocking me for never having had these memories.

Anger quickly gave way to sadness and so I ran away until I found a cave where I could be alone, there I broke down crying"

Kuhisha said very factually.

Simba looked at him with interested eyes. "Who was that cub?" He asked with genuine curiousit.

Kuhisha kept quiet for a few seconds.

It seemed like he was preparing an answer in his head and then ,without answering the question, asked. "You gotta answer now. When did you last cry?"

"Well I guess" Simba said ,trying to recall the day."it was" Then he remembered. He was hesitant. Could he actually trust Kuhisha ?

What if kuhisha had made that story up and was now just waiting for him to tell a real one.

Then , Simba feared , Kuhisha might use this obtained knowledge and make him the laughingstock of the pride.

Though Simba couldn't help but have an intuition that Kuhisha had told him the truth. Something about the older cubs mannerisms.

A lack of bemusement ,replaced with resentment in his voice.

"Alright, but don't laugh. It wasn't the most recent time either. About three months ago, do you remember the tuft on top of my head being gone? "

Simba asked and Kuhisha nodded. "Yeah what was up with that?" Kuhisha inquired.

"I asked Nala to do that. I wanted to go with the hunting party, so ithought i had to look like a lioness.

I obviously was as much incognito as one would expect, meaning not at all. One of the lionesses pointed it out.

She pointed me out in the crowd and said that I wanted to be a girl but I just wanted to be part of the hunting party." Simba blushed just by the memory of it.

"I was embarrassed and ran of crying. I held my tears in until I was out of sight, then I cried like a baby.

Unbeknownst to me, Nala had followed me and tried to calm me down.

She gave me a hug and told me that she thought I was very brave for actually daring to try. I just thought I was a loser."

Simba had stared at the stars while telling the story.

So when he looked back at Kuhisha he noticed that the older cub had fallen asleep.

"But then again it's not that important."

Simba turned to the stars once more and felt a fresh breeze of the night rustle through his fur. There stood the stars, seemingly unmoving like sunshine reflecting droplets of water high up above him.

Always there , always shining. Simba lay down and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Igunya, who had been awoken by the cubs conversation, but had not signaled so, was also returning to Morpheus arms.

End of chapter 3

Next Chapter: Chapter 4: What did I tell you two about Fighting ?


	4. Chapter 4 What did i tell you two about

Chapter 4

What did I tell you two about Fighting ?

* * *

The sun stood firmly in the sky when Kuhisha and Simba were awoken by Igunya.

"Rise and Shine. There is a day filled with opportunities to enjoy." Sang- spoke Igunya much to the cubs detriment.

"There isn't much we can do in here anyway" Said Kuhisha, disgruntled.

Igunya adopted a mock cheerful attitude and said "Oh but there is a lot to do.

Like oh, I don't know...talk to each other and try to get to the bottom of the reason why you're here in the first place."

Both Simba and Kuhisha groaned.

"What about eating ? Didn't you mention something about going to the waterhole for a snack?" Asked Simba

Igunya nodded. "Yes, that's right. We'll go when both of you are ready."

Simba looked at Kuhisha.

Kuhisha rolled his eyes and said. "Whatever. If princess Simba is hungry, then I'll guess we should go.

After all we wouldn't want the princess to faint of hunger now would we ? ."

" Stop calling me princess." Said Simba, once again visibly angry.

"Or what ? You gonna..." Kuhisha had to stop himself. His eyes grew wide in a mix of horror and realisation.

.

Disarmed. He had inadvertently disarmed one of his most effective taunts yesterday night.

He couldn't just taunt Simba by asking him if he was gonna cry.

At least not without getting served a dose of his own medicine.

Simba now knew a secret of his.

.

Kuhisha fumbled for words. "...gonna ... gonna ...gonna throw up ?"

He finally finished the sentence, making it sound more like a question.

"Throw up?" Asked Simba, no longer angry ,now just confused.

"Well alright then, let's go." Said Igunya, disregarding the boys bickering.

* * *

On the way to the waterhole Simba tried to discreetly talk to Kuhisha.

"So what was that all about?" He whispered to Kuhisha.

"I don't know what you mean? " Responded Kuhisha , seemingly oblivious.

"Why would i throw up ? That doesn't make any sense." Argued Simba.

Kuhisha grew impatient. "Just let it slide, princess. I had a verbal slip up. Nothing more." He grumbled.

"You asked if I was gonna ...Wait! You wanted to ask if I was gonna cry. But didn't you... ?"

Before Simba could finish his sentence, Kuhisha pounced and pinned him down.

The expression on Kuhishas face legitimately scarred Simba. Kuhisha was furious.

"Listen here f****t . Yesterday I asked you to shut it or else. Do you want to get some, f****t ? Do you?"

Kuhisha hissed through his clenched teeth loud enough for Igunya to hear it.

She turned arround instantly, pushed Kuhisha off of Simba and held him down with her right paw.

"What did I tell you two about fighting?" She asked sternly.

"Get off me ! " Demanded Kuhisha.

"Tell me why you attacked Simba just then." Igunya inquired.

Kuhisha shot Simba a glance of unwavering fury.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, young lion." Igunya yelled, getting Kuhisha to face her instantly.

"Well? What got you angry?" She said looking sharply and semi frighteningly into Kuhishas eyes.

Kuhisha was still breathing heavily. He felt immensely close to just emptying out his bladder. Igunyas look suggested no mercy.

If he hadn't known any better he would have thought she might have wanted to rip him apart right on the spot.

All the motherly warmth in her demeanor had vanished.

"I was..." He started, avoiding eye contact.

"Eyes!" Ordered Igunya.

He quickly reestablished eye contact.

"I w-w-was j-just... " He stuttered "...r-r-r-reminding Simba o-o-of a p-p-promise he ought a keep." Kuhisha finished.

"What promise might that just be ?" Igunya didn't let loose.

"He p-promissed n-n-n-not to t-t-tell something." Kuhisha answered truthfully

"Tell me what it was so that we can just get it out-of-the-way now, or I'll start making promises neither of you won't forget." Warned Igunya.

A moment of silence followed.

"I got all day and quite a few ideas of how to get you to talk" Igunya reminded the two cubs.

Both Simba and Kuhisha were struck with fear. Neither of them talked.

A good two minutes went by until Igunya just sighed and let Kuhisha go.

"You know I had hoped that you two could actually show some maturity, but you are both too childish to just admit that you had a little personal talk last night."

Kuhisha and Simba reacted understandably surprised. "Er?" They could only say in response.

"I unintentionally listened in on you two ." Igunya clarified ,her face now softened again.

"All because you two feel embarrassed about crying." She went on.

"I don't feel embarrassed..." Pouted Simba.

"Don't even start. Neither of you would have had a reason to ask the other one not to tell anyone about it if you weren't embarrassed.

There is nothing to be embarrassed about and if you were to just take it with confidence, then you would know that."

The look on Igunyas face had turned back to a motherly warmth.

"Plus instead of talking about it and using it as a means to understand one another, you tried to use it as blackmail against each other.

These are stories over which you could have bonded" Igunya said, looking first at Kuhisha then Simba with dissapointment.

"That's f****t s**t" Mumbled Kuhisha.

"What was that ?" Asked Igunya.

"Nothing " Said Kuhisha.

"You know I've heard you use that word today quite often. Care to elaborate?" Igunya asked.

Kuhisha's eyes looked to the left and to the right in short rapid succession." Er, what's to elaborate. It's f****t shit. Y'know totally gay." He answered.

"Alright, why does it need to be gay? Why do you equate gay with bad? Is there anything you need to talk about?"

She asked with one of her brows arched.

"What? No!" He protested. "What kind of a dumb question is that. I just think that talking about feelings is girly." Kuhisha added.

.

Simba was observing this peculiar dialogue with bemusement. It felt oddly satisfying watching Kuhisha being backed into a figurative corner.

"Ok then why is being girly bad. Your mom was once a girl. And so was I , yet you were at my mercy just a few minutes. Strange, isn't it"

She said, knowing full well that Kuhisha would not have an explanation for any of that.

"You... I...ugh. Can we just go to the waterhole already." Said Kuhisha in resignation.

"Alright. We can keep going" Said Igunya keeping her motherly tone. "If you can tell me why you choose gay or girly as an insult"

Kuhisha thought about this request for a few seconds." Can I tell it to you out of Simba's ear shot?" He asked trying to keep a self assured voice.

"Alright. " Agreed Igunya. "Simba ! You stay here for a few minutes while I talk to Kuhisha." She ordered the prince.

"Can't he just tell it here?" Simba asked.

"Confidentuality, it's something that your father will teach you hopefully soon. You stay here until we are back. It won't take long, I promise." Said Igunya.

Kuhisha and Igunya disappeared behind a nearby hill.

* * *

Simba looked around, put on a mischievous smile and started to sneak towards the aforementioned hill.

He had barely made five steps when he came to an involuntary stop, since his tail seemed to have become stuck in something.

He turned around to find a paw holding his tail in place.

It was Igunya, looking at him in bemusement. She had snuck up behind him.

"Going anywhere, young prince?" She asked.

He just gave a sheepish smile.

"When I say, stay here. I mean STAY here. Eavesdropping is not staying here. Oh and please keep in mind, I'm a huntress my ears are sharper than your dads teeth "

She clarified.

Simba just nodded.

"Good" Said Igunya "Then stay put until me and Kuhisha return."

Igunya went back behind the hill.

Simba sighed. What could they possibly be talking about ?

* * *

A few minutes later both Kuhisha and Igunya emerged from behind the hill.

Simba noticed that Kuhisha seemed a bit less angry than before.

"Alright, with that out-of-the-way. I say it's time to go to the waterhole" Said Igunya cheerfuly.

* * *

End of chapter 4

Next chapter: Chapter 5 Capable of anything


	5. Chapter 5 Capable of anything

Chapter 5

Capable of anything

* * *

At the waterhole, Nala and her twin brother Mheetu were in the middle of a heated debate.

"Well then proof it!" Demanded Nala.

"Alright I will!" Mheetu spat back.

"Now !" Demanded Nala

"Now ?" Asked Mheetu

"Yes Now." She stated with unwavering certainty.

"Alright" Mheetu replied, somewhat unsure of himself.

He stepped into the waterhole.

He knew that it could get deep rather quickly,having seen it during the dry season.

Once the water was up to his neck he stopped, turned back and asked his sister.

"You're gonna keep count, right?"

"Yap." She assured him.

Then Mheetu took a deep breath and submerged the rest of his body completely.

.

A moment later, Kuhisha ,Simba and Igunya walked into view over a ridge.

"Oh hey Nala." Said Simba, positively surprised to see her here.

"Happy to see your little girlfriend?" Mocked Kuhisha.

"She's not..." Simba started, getting cut of by Igunya.

"Hey Nala, how do you do?" She greeted Nala

" Hey Igunya. Are you babysitting Simba and Kuhisha or why are they with you?"

The young lioness inquired.

"We are not being babysat." Protested Simba.

"Something like that." Answered Igunya.

"Does it have something to do with the punishment the king has devised?" Nala asked.

Yet another chuckle escaped Igunya as she nodded.

"You are quite clever,Nala. Yes, this actually is the punishment. The indlela sa bazalwane, an ancient tradition, dating back many generations.

In essence, they have three days to talk things out." Igunya clarified.

"I see" Said Nala.

.

Nala was hesitant to approach Simba with a heartfelt hug.

They had ,(although thus far mostly in secret) confessed their love for one another.

Yet Simba had made it abundantly clear that he wasn't quite ready to display affection openly.

The only people who knew about it were their parents and Nala's Brother Mheetu.

.

"Hey Nala, where's your fruity Brother ?" Kuhisha just couldn't pull himself together it seemed.

Especially though when it came to his previous bullying targets.

"Kuhisha!" Igunya shot him a stern look implying things that only the two of them knew about.

"Eugh. I mean I'm sorry Nala. I was just wondering why your brother wasn't here."

He halfheartedly corrected himself.

Before Nala could answer and as if he had heart his name being spoken Mheetu resurfaced.

"Well, how long was I underwater?" He Asked while gasping for air.

* * *

Kuhishas motive for bullying Simba was a mix of jealousy and insecurity.

Mheetu on the other hand was very different.

Being mostly quiet and rather timid in nature, Mheetu had barely ever resisted any of the bullying.

He just wasn't a fighter, that was ok though, for what he lacked in fighting skills , he made wet in observational and communication skills.

A born diplomat, his mother Sarabi would often say. A born diplomat if given the chance to talk that was.

His Sister too had some good observational skills , but hers lay more in reading people's emotions and knowing when they were full of sh**.

Meanwhile Mhetuu could question the logic behind what someone was saying rather well.

Together, Simba knew better than anyone, they could be frighteningly investigative.

Maybe that was why Kuhisha had targeted Mheetu. A leader after all rarely like being undermined by a weakling.

* * *

Once Mheetu had caught sight of Kuhisha he stormed out of the water and hid behind his sister much to Kuhishas amusement.

"Seems like your boyfriend isn't happy to see me." Said Kuhisha, taunting Simba.

"Kuhisha !" Said Igunya yet again with the same tone of voice as before.

Yet again he apologised. "For F**** sake...Simba, even if you two were together ,which I don't know, it would be none of my business.

Mhetuu, I'm sorry about how I treated you. I was an a**."

Simba looked at Kuhisha in sheer disbelief.

"Did you castrate him ?" He asked Igunya.

"I don't even...Do you actually know what that means ?" Responded Igunya somewhat astounded by Simbas question.

"No" Said Simba, "but my uncle always asks my mom this question whenever my dad is agreeing with her." Simba answered truthfully.

"Alright, you two stay here. Nala! You'll make sure they don't do anything stupid. I gotta feeling they'll listen to you.

I'll go hunt a gazell. I'll be back in half an hour" With these words Igunya ran off.

.

Simba looked at Nala with nervous eyes and went over to her.

"So what have you been up to today.?" He asked trying not to have Kuhicha realize what was going on between them.

" Not much. I hung out with Mheetu and then you came by." Said Nala, smiling with the kind of warmth that made Simba always feel whoozie.

"Cool, cool." A moment of awkward silence flew by.

"Are you two now gonna huggy wuggy or some sh**" Mocked Kuhisha.

"God, do you ever shut up!?" Barked Simba ,red in the face.

"Do you ever not get wound up over a bit of teasing like . you're such a baby." Parried Kuhisha.

"Uh the big meany Kuhisha made fun of me. He is a doodoo head. I'll show him. " Kuhisha kept on making fun of Simba, who once again became enraged.

"Please tell me this isn't what you two have done for the last few hours" Sighed Nala being baffled by the sheer display of immaturity on both sides.

Simba didn't listen to her and mentally prepared himself to fight Kuhisha.

"You cut that out now Kuhisha or I will tear you a new one." He growled.

"Come and get some bi*** boy." Taunted Kuhisha.

Simba was about to charge towards Kuhish when Nala jumped in front of him. "Simba, stop. This isn't gonna accomplish anything.

I want you too look me in the eyes and then tell me how you thought this was gonna end."She said

Simba opened his mouth just to close it again. Then he opened it again."I..."

Nala gave him a smug smile and a lick on the muzzle. "Yes you were saying?" She said with a chuckle.

Nala knew that physical affection was still a mindblower for Simba. So much so that it could help distract him.

.

"I.." he started again.

"Are you two done making out ?" Said Kuhisha as he approached.

Simba was about to be riled up again. However before he could even get one word out, Nala addressed Kuhisha.

"Jealous?" She said , putting on a mocking smile.

It wasn't hard for Nala to pick up the figurative playing figures of the verbal game Kuhisha had kept Simba in check with.

She knew how it worked, why it worked and how to beat him.

"Hey Simba, you scared, or why is your Girlfriend talking for you ?" Kuhisha said, trying to get Simba back into the conversation but Nala didn't let go.

She slowly started to walk towards Kuhisha."I asked you a question Kuhisha. Mind answering it? Or are **you** scared?"

.

Implications were significant moves in the verbal competition. The one who asks questions is the one who can make an implication about the opponent,

thereby making them assume a defensive state of mind.

With Simba, all Kuhisha needed to do was Simply put implication after implication and wait for Simba to be out of verbal defenses at which point the prince was probable to either attack or run.

Both options would make Kuhisha look like the winner.

With Nala however things would be complicated.

Her pride wasn't easily wounded and she couldn't care less about what Kuhisha thought about her.

.

"Who would be scared of you? " Kuhisha retorted.

"Last time we meet you weren't too happy about me getting near you, in fact you started to stutter. A-a-a-am I w-w-wrong?" Nala shot back with mockery, as she kept walking towards him.

"Bah, nonsense. You were annoying me. Plus you got all touchy, did you perhaps have a thing for me?" He answered.

Nala was still approaching. "You are a bit too cowardly for my taste." She responded, now only a few feet away from Kuhisha, who himself was getting nervous.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Now Nala knew that the hunter had become the hunted. The game was hers to win.

"Simba is brave and strong but is easily wound up. Mheetu is smart and observant, however averted to conflict. They are both easy to bully" Nala said.

"Yeah so?" Asked Kuhisha growing more weary.

Nala was now face to face with Kuhisha. "No wonder you managed to establish yourself as a leader to a bunch of the other cubs. They must think you are capable of anything.

Yet the truth is you are scared. I don't know why, but you are scared of me. Now why is that?" She said , her eyes reduced to slits as she stared into Kuhishas eyes with unwavering observation.

In her eyes, Kuhisha had become prey, now she only needed to proceed with enough subtlety and he would undoubtedly falter under the stress.

She knew excactly what to ask next.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Next chapter 6:The secrets you reveal


	6. Chapter 6 The secrets you reveal

**Chapter 6 **

**The secrets you reveal**

* * *

"I-i-i-i d-don't know w-w-what you're talking ab-b-bout." Kuhisha said , trying to calm his breath.

Simba and Mheetu watched the odd display from a short distance.

It was strange to say the least. Sure Simba had seen Kuhisha being verbally cornered before. But Igunya was a full-grown lioness.

Seeing Nala , a fellow cub, handle him, seemed surreal.

.

"You are hiding something. Is it a crush or... ?" Nala guessed

Kuhishas eyes involentarely glanced to the side, looking past Nalas right shoulder.

Much to Kuhishas horror Nala had noticed it.

She turned her head slightly to follow his approximate line of sight.

She turned her head back. "Really ?" She said, in disbelieve.

The tone of her voice made it clear. She had figured it out.

She knew his secret.

"Don't..." Whispered Kuhisha under his breath, trying hard to keep his posture.

Nala looked at him with consideration.

She could just tell on him but then again, this wouldn't do. If anything it would make things more complicated.

Her eyes still stared at him like daggers held to his throat.

"Please,..." He added, sounding close to tears.

Nala growled at him.

"Alright. But remember the following cause I'm only going to say it once."

Kuhisha swallowed hard and nodded.

Then Nala leaned forward and whispered a warning into Kuhishas ears.

A warning that made his eyes go wide.

"Alright? Is that understood Kuhisha?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes. I understand" Responded Kuhisha while avoiding her eyes in defeat.

"Good" She responded with coldness in her voice.

* * *

Both Simba and Mheetu had witnessed the conversation from afar but they too felt intimidated by Nalas presence.

Nala walked over to them with a happy smile on her face as if nothing had happened.

She joyfully went up to Simba and nuzzled him gently.

"He's gonna be less of a douche from now on" She stated, in a surprisingly factual tone.

"What did you tell him?" Asked Simba, still stunned.

"Oh you know, stuff." Said Nala giving Simba a playful lick on his muzzle.

"Hey. " He said, once again slightly embarrassed.

.

Mheetu looked at Kuhisha who still kept his distance to the trio.

"He looks so distraught. Almost sad." Remarked Mheetu.

"Serves him right. Nala, whatever you did to him must've been really effective." Said Simba with a hint of Schadenfreude.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Pondered Mheetu.

"Are you f***ing serious?" Asked Simba in disbelief.

"Just a few minutes ago he was making fun of you." He argued.

"Seriously Mheetu, I think it would be better if you leave him be until Igunya comes back." Agreed Nala.

"I mean yeah, but you two are here...so he's not gonna hurt me." Reasoned Mheetu, taking pity on Kuhisha.

"I really think you should stay here " Said Nala with a hint of worry in her voice.

.

Mheetu looked at his sister and then back at Kuhisha.

He knew that it was ridiculous and probably a bad idea, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Kuhisha.

He never liked to see anyone sad, even if they had hurt him.

Right now Kuhisha looked mentally collapsed.

Any overabundance of self-esteem usually emanating from him like moonlight in the night, was gone, hidden behind whatever sobering truth Nala had uncovered about him.

.

"He's not gonna hurt me. I just know it."

Nala looked into her brothers eyes and saw strong certainty in them.A certainty as unbreakable as pride rock itself.

"Alright, but remember that Simba and I have your back ,should he get any stupid ideas." Said Nala.

"OK." Said Mheetu and walked over to Kuhisha, who had now laid down and placed his head on his paws, gazing at some dirt.

* * *

"Hey Kuhisha" Said Mheetu putting on a friendly smile.

"What the fu** do you want, fruit basket?" Said Kuhisha, trying to sound condescending.

"You seemed sad." Said Mheetu while walking around Kuhisha to face the slightly older cub.

Kuhisha noticed Mheetus attempt at directness and turned to the other side making Mheetu walk back and forth. This somewhat amused Kuhisha.

"So you're here to give me a cuddle to make my boo boo go away ? " Sneered Kuhisha.

" I just thought you might like company." Said Mheetu with genuine concern in his voice.

This irritated Kuhisha quite a bit. "I don't need your pity. Now get lost." He growled.

"Are you shure you don't want to talk. You really seem..." Mheetu started.

"I said..." Growled Kuhisha, now facing Mheetu giving him an angry look." get lost, Fu**face!"

"Alright." Responded Mheetu in resignation.

He was about to walk away when he turned around one more time and said.

"I forgive you. Y'know for the bullying. You must've had your reasons ... better to run at something than away from it, right?"

Mheetuh gave a tired smile and walked back to Simba and Nala.

Kuhisha had turned back to face away from the trio. He tried to burry any emotional reaction of his as deeply as possible.

His efforts proved futile as he felt a single tear rolling down his left cheek.

* * *

A few minutes later Igunya returned with a good chunk of meat.

The cubs sank their teeth into it with no restrained.

After they were done eating , Igunya spoke.

.

"Kuhisha, Simba ! You two will come back with me to the rock formation. Your friends won't follow, obviously." She explained.

Simba said goodbye to Mheetu and Nala.

Nala gave him a quick peck on his lips much to Igunya and Mheetu's amusement.

Kuhisha didn't seem to notice. He was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Once Igunya, Simba and Kuhisha had returned to the rock formation nothing much happened.

Simba tried to start conversation with Kuhisha to no avail.

"How am I supposed to finish this whole thing if he's not even reacting." Simba asked Igunya.

"Give him a bit more time, he'll come around. It was a strenuous day for him." Answered Igunya as she once again took position on top of the formation.

Simba just rolled his eyes.

"Patience is a virtue, young prince" Said Igunya with a smile

"Ugh, that's what dad told me too. " Sighed Simba.

"Well if the King says it, it must be good advice." Chuckled Igunya.

* * *

The sun fell quickly beneath the horizon all the stars of the savanna came out like glistening water drops in the distance.

Once again Igunya had laid herself in front of the stone formation entrance, effectively blocking it.

Once again, Kuhisha couldn't sleep.

And once again...

.

"Hey , Simba" He whispered to the younger cub, gently rocking him awake.

"Wha? Fu***ng hell Kuhisha, what is it?" He asked, still half asleep.

"I need to talk to you." Kuhisha said with a serious demeanor.

Simba slowly got up.

"Alright, " he yawned. "but how about we go to the other end of the formation.

Makes it less likely that Igunya is gonna listen in on us again." Simba reasoned.

"Alright" Agreed Kuhisha.

The two cubs went to the opposite corner of the rock formation.

.

"Now, what do you want to talk about? " Asked Simba.

Kuhisha looked nervously down and then directly at Simba.

"Nala already knows it and Igunya probably does too." He swallowed hard.

"Whait, **do** you actually have a crush on someone ?" Inquired Simba.

Kuhisha looked sheepishly at the ground.

"You do ?!" Asked Simba in disbelieve.

"Who?" He asked, now truly bent on having to know.

"You are gonna think it's really damn funny. I will probably regret telling it to you, but if I don't , I won't make it any better."

Suddenly Simba's eyes got wide in irritation and horror.

"Do you have a crush on me?" He asked hesitantly.

"What ? No!" Responded Kuhisha instantly.

"Phew" Said Simba in relief. "For a second there I thought..."

Then he went wide eyed again.

"You have a crush on Nala ?! " There was a hint of aggression in Simbas voice.

"Calm down. No...well not exactly. Let's just say I don't know what to make of her and she's not my crush."

Kuhisha responded.

"Ok. Then who is it?" Asked Simba.

Once again Kuhisha looked sheepishly away.

He knew that the secret he was about to reveal would make him extremely vulnerable.

The once self-assured gang leader looked like a sacred antelope in the moonlight.

Uncertain of many things and certain of few.

He took a deep breath.

"I have a crush on Mheetu." He finally said.

* * *

End of Chaper 6

Next Chapter 7: stars,words and water


	7. Chapter 7 Stars words and water

**Chapter 7**

**Stars, Words and Water**

* * *

Simba looked at Kuhisha in disbelieve.

"You're kidding , right?" He asked.

"No I'm not. I have a crush on Nalas brother." Kuhisha repeated.

"But you bullied him constantly." Argued Simba

"You called him all those names and made fun of him for being gay." He went on.

"The lady doeth protest too much." Countered Kuhisha.

"What?" Simba had no idea what Kuhisha was saying.

"It's a figure of speech" Said Kuhisha.

"it basically means that people who always bring up one specific thing as a negative are possibly doing so out of denial."

Simba still wasn't sure if he could follow.

"Er...meaning?"

Kuhisha groaned.

.

"For example. Say you kept on talking about how much you hate it when your mom gives you a bath. You mention it at every opportunity you get.

After a while people will start to notice that you might be saying this to sound cool and not because you believe it.

furthermore they might suspect that you actually like getting a bath from your mom." Explained Kuhisha.

"But I don't like it when my mom baths me." Argued Simba.

"That was just an example." Elaborated Kuhisha.

"Oh I see" Said Simba.

Then he thought about it for a moment.

"So you made fun of him and told him to f*** off because you liked him ?" Asked Simba, still unsure of what make of this statement.

Kuhisha nodded.

"He's so weak, so frail, so tender. He's so bloody nice. He's such a pansy. When he looks you in the eyes you see good intentions.

A concern for everyone lives in his heart. Wanting him near you becomes a need, cause when he's near you feel like everything is gonna be alright.

And mercy on those who lay a paw on him. Mercy on me." Finished Kuhisha, sniffling quietly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

.

"Er..." Simba said, not knowing what to do.

"There, there ?" He said while intending to put his left paw on Kuhishas shoulder, but ending up letting it hover rather than actually touch.

Moments like these weren't Simbas strong suit.

"Do you want a ...er..." Simba hesitated feeling rather irritated by the entire situation."...a hug?" Simba asked more himself than Kuhisha.

Kuhisha wiped his tears away and chuckled. He felt that Simba was rather uncomfortable with his emotional outburst.

"Fu** , I'm sorry Simba. You really aren't the right kind of person for tears. I get it, I normally don't know what to do in situations like these either."

He explained.

"It's not just that."Simba started."It's also... the fact that **you** are crying.

With anybody else I could imagine that happening but..."

"But what? You can't imagine me crying? But yesterday I told you about how I cried." Said Kuhisha in confusion.

"Yeah I guess so. It's just that I half expected you had made that story up. You just seemed to cool to cry. "Explained Simba.

"Too cool to cry? What does that even mean?" Asked Kuhisha looking at Simba with one eyebrow arched.

"I don't know, it's just that I always saw you as ..." Simba hesitated."... as a cool older brother." He finished, feeling kind of stupid now that he had said it.

"What?" Kuhisha asked.

"You are always calm and collected...or rather were. Up until yesterday I just wanted to be you or at the very least respected by you. You already manage to be a good leader all the time. You barely let anyone get to you and I just wanted to have your respect.

I guess that's why I care so much about what you think of me." Simba admitted, not just to Kuhisha but in a way to himself.

.

He wanted Kuhisha to think he was cool, nothing more , nothing less.

Respect might already mean a lot from those who like you, but it can mean the world, coming from those who dislike you.

"And here I thought I was the jealous one." Remarked Kuhisha.

"What do you mean?" Asked Simba

"That story I told you. You asked me who that cub was. You know the one who made me unknowingly cry?" Kuhuishasaid

"Yeah. You said that cub was bragging about his dad and you felt like he was mocking you for never really knowing your father. What about him?" Asked Simba

"That was you, Simba. You were so excited to tell everyone how cool your dad was. Still is. Who can blame you ? The King of the pridelands is your father.

That is really cool. Not only that , but he truly cares about you, not only as his heir, but also as his son. I wish I had even had the chance to know my dad."

Pondered Kuhisha.

"It seemed like you just took it all for granted. The live lessons, the time spent together. I started to secretly despise you. It wasn't untill I found some weaknesses of

yours that I decided to start bullying you a few weeks ago. Why should you be that happy all the time if i couldn't. " He went on.

"Then there was Mheetu whom I despised because he dared not to get out of my head. He was so bloody nice.

All the other cubs played it rough. Why couldn't he ? So I targeted him too.

The only thing I dreaded more than your happiness or Mheetus niceness, was Nala. She opposed me, knew how to play me and she was a girl.

She just confused me. She and Mheetu are either something out of a dream, or a nightmare." Finished Kuhisha.

* * *

The two cubs didn't say a word for the next few minutes. Simba thought about what Kuhisha had told him and Kuhisha waited for Simba to respond.

Simba was about to say something when a single droplet of rain landed on Simbas nose.

Without the two cubs knowing it, the sky had become cloudy, covering the moon and the stars.

More raindrops fell, as it started to rain heavily. Igunya woke up.

Simba, Kuhish and Igunya sought shelter underneath a ledge of the rock formation.

"Well that's rather unfortunate" Remarked Igunya as she watched the rain pouring down with no end in sight.

Anyhow, we'll stay dry here " She said and went back to sleep.

* * *

A small puddle started to form in front of the ledge. Both Kuhish and Simba couldn't sleep.

However neither of them were comfortable with the idea of having Igunya listen in on them talking about their feelings.

Staring into their dark reflections in the small puddle as they thought about the last few days.

The confessions given, the secrets revealed, the words spoken and the fears faced.

The soft platter of the rain served as fertile ground for contemplation.

A steady stream of thought, almost meditative in nature.

Then Simba spoke again. "Do you really , like actually, think that I'm a sissy?"

Kuhisha had called him that about a week ago, it had nagged Simba ever since.

"What do you think? Do I believe that a cub who's willing to stand up for his friends, own up to his mistakes and faced me head on once is a Sissy?"

Kuhisha said in mock obliviousness. "Let me think about that." He added, stroking his chin.

"Hey, are you making fun of me?" Asked Simba, now more playful in nature.

Igunya had woken up yet again. Though just as before , she decided to stay quiet and observe.

"Come on Simba. I already told you what I think of you. Although that doesn't mean that you're so sensitive all the time." He grinned.

"I'm not..." Simba stopped mid sentence.

"Well maybe I'm a bit quick to anger. My mom always tells me that i got this from dad. I'm not sure if that's a good thing." He said.

"You should work on that or else it might get you into trouble that's a lot less easy to get out of." Said Kuhisha.

"I guess so." Agreed Simba then a rather amusing thought went through his mind and he giggled.

.

"What's the joke?" Asked Kuhisha.

"Oh nothing, just the thought of you and Mheetu cuddling was really funny." Simba answered and kept on giggling, much to Kuhishas irritation.

"I mean, I thought about it before ..." Kuhisha started, but was interrupted by Simba who now couldn't stop giggling.

"He'll be like. Oh Kuhisha you're so strong, hold me. Then you can be like, don't worry my delicate little dandelion I'll..."

Only after Simba had said dandelion, did he realise that he'd made a pun. Simba now went into a full on laughing fit.

...bwahahah. He would be your dandy -lion " The prince of the pride lands was shaking with laughter much to Kuhishasannoyance.

"Alright, Jeez I get it. It's funny cause mushy stuff , so funny." He sighed,

Simba didn't even hear him. "Hahaahahaha dandy lion...Bwahahaha, get it." Simba was rolling on the floor gasping for air.

That was until Kuhisha physically stopped him with his right paw.

"I'm ..." Simba slowly regained his compulsure. "I'm sorry" He chuckled.

"It's alright. It must be pretty funny, but you know what's even funnier?" Asked Kuhisha.

"What?" Asked Simba, now breathing normally again.

"The way you turn as red as the savanna morning sun, when Nala is close to you." Kuhisha grinned.

"Hey! I don't..." Simba started.

"Oh yes you do. Cause you just want to cuddle wuddle with you widdle Girlfriend." Kuhisha Mocked.

"Eugh ...why do you need to make it lame. I don't cuddle wuddle." Protested Simba.

"Well and I wouldn't call Mheetu my dandelion. But you went there." Reasoned Kuhisha with a sly grin

.

"Are you two done deciding wich one of you is going to have the daintiest relationship?" Said Igunya, much to Simbas and Kuhishas surprise.

"How much did you hear?" Asked Simba

"Enough to know you like stupid puns."Said the lioness as the got up.

.

The rain had stopped.

Igunya gave the two cubs a motherly smile and then sat down between them.

"I'm amazed. How come you two see eye to eye. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was seeing two younglions hating each others guts.

Now you two crack jokes like old friends. How did this happen?" She asked with genuine interest.

Kuhisha and Simba looked at each other.

"We talked about our..." Kuhisha started but stopped as he shuddered at the next word."...eugh feelings " he finished.

"What's eugh about feelings ?" Asked Igunya.

"It's so soft." Said Kuhisha,

"and Girly" Added Simba

"as well as dainty" Remarked Kuhisha.

"also totally gay...I mean that's not a bad thing but..." Simba said.

"...it's just gay." Completed Kuhisha.

.

Igunya didn't know if she should laugh or roll her eyes.

Just a few seconds before these two had almost shown great levels of mental maturity.

Now they were back in the safety of their poser shells.

"Ok, i get it. You totally don't like feelings and stuff.

You are all rough and tough but assuming you actually learned something by talking about each others feelings, what would that be?"

A long moment of silence passed by.

"I guess we learned why the other one was acting as he did ?" Simba guessed.

"Right. Why would that be?" Asked Igunya.

"Because." Started Kuhisha. "you can't know someone or be known by others unless you open up."

The two cubs looked expectantly at Igunya, who kept her motherly smile.

"Congratulations, you two just finished the indlela sa bazalwane. " She suddenly announced.

"What ?" Asked Kuhisha and Simba in confused unison.

"Well not quite. You still need to finish it the traditional way. Which we will do tomorrow." Clarified Igunya.

Just like that , the lioness went back to sleep, leaving Simba and Kuhisha with confused looks on their faces.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

Next Chapter 8:Of Brothers , Sisters and other bonds.


	8. Chapter 8 Of Brothers, Sisters and other

Chapter 8

Of Brothers , Sisters and other bonds.

* * *

"W-what?" Said Kuhisha , still somewhat confused.

"Was she serious?" He turned to Simba.

"I think she was. What did she mean by the traditional way ?" Simba replied.

"I'm not sure if i want to know." Said Kuhisha.

"It's probably gonna be some girly bull***t. Y'know hug it out infront of our parents or something dumb like that." He went on.

"I'm not gonna hug you. I had enough problems with patting you on the back just a few minutes ago." Said Simba

"Maybe it's..." Kuhisha started but was interrupted by Igunya who had been awoken yet again.

.

"Maybe it's time you to go to sleep. You will see what the traditional way entails soon enough." She said growling with impatience.

"But you're awake again, can't you just tell us know?" Asked Simba

"Yeah, that would make things a lot easier." Reasoned Kuhisha.

" I could, but I won't , because I want to sleep now and you should too." Igunyas voice grew more forceful.

" But..." Protested Simba.

"Go to f***ing sleep , right now or I swear, I will hold you two in a tight embrace you won't forget,

while forcefully singing you to sleep." She growled.

This wasn't a hollow threat. It was a last resort, reserved for only the most stubborn of cubs.

It was degrading , annoying and just something that most cubs wanted to avoid at all costs.

"forceful singing? How is that supposed to work? " Inquired Kuhisha.

Igunya rolled her eyes. "You'll get to hear lullabies until your a** is wast asleep. Simple as that." She said with an odd pinch of menace.

"lullabies? That's ridiculous, we're not little cubs anymore" Said Simba in protest.

'Sure as hell could've fooled me.' Thought Igunya.

"Yes, lullabies. 'Thula baba, thula sana' for example. So I advise you to lay down and close your eyes now ! Cause I want to sleep."

"But that's bull-..." Started Kuhisha only for Igunya to start singing.

"Thula thul, thula baba thula sana; thul' u bab'uzo fika eku seni;" She sang, with a river like voice that somehow still convayed a no nonsense atitude.

"Alright, geez. I'm closing my fu**ing eyes" Sighed Kuhisha.

"thula ,you're still talking, kukh'in kanyezi ziholel' u baba, zimkhan yisela indlel'e " Said Igunya and kept on singing.

Kuhisha just gave an annoyed growl as an answer.

* * *

Simba knew this song. His mother had sung it to him too many times to count.

He hated to admit it but it did calm him down considerably.

Using a lullaby as a threat was something that just a few months ago wouldn't have made sence to him.

It was only lately as he felt the urge to be treated more and more like a grown up.

He wanted to be seen as independent, he wanted to show his leadership skills and he even wanted to show how much of a good hunter he was.

Though in truth he had to admit that he still felt lacking in all of these qualities.

Overplaying insecurities with arrogance made him feel better. This made him to a certain regard more similar to Kuhisha than he even knew.

Kuhisha was insecure as well, but his ego wasn't hurt as easily and the burden of future responsibility didn't weigh on his shoulders with such severity.

Right now though. Simba forgot about this weight as Igunya's voice made him drift into Morpheus arms in no time.

* * *

The next morning came quickly and without much fanfare.

"Rise and shine." Igunyas voice rang into Simbas ears as he slowly awoke.

"I've already informed your parents. The traditional ending ceremony will commence once we're back at pride rock." Said Igunya , now a lot more cheerful than last night.

She started to slowly make her way towards pride rock.

"Ugh. First she tortures us with Lullabyes and then she makes us get up way to early. I was really f***ing happy once she'd stopped singing. " Complained Kuhisha as he slowly got up.

"Yeah, totally." Said Simba, more reluctantly.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at pride rock.

Mufasa, Sarabi and Umasu were already expecting them.

"You are not to speak with your parents until the ceremony is finished. Understood ? Asked Igunya.

The two cubs nodded.

"Now walk to the tip of the presentation platform." She ordered.

The two cubs did as they were told.

.

"Now repeat after me. Ngafunda okuningi kuwe" She said.

" Ngafunda okuningi kuwe" Repeated the two cubs.

"Ufunde okuningi kimi"

"Ngibona ngamehlo akho"

"Uyabona ngamehlo ami"

"manje ubona ngokucacile"

"manje ngiyabona ngokucacile"

"manje sibona ngokucacile"

"ukuthula makube phezu kwakho nami"

.

Once the two cubs had repeated the last words, Mufasa stepped forward.

His fire like mane being rustled in the wind.

"As it had been before and as it will be many years from now, the indlela sa bazalwane has been fulfilled.

It has created bridges were once there were none. Bridges to gap grievances of brothers, sisters and other bonds.

As the king, i hereby declare this indlela sa bazalwane to be complete. You two are free to go."

With a proud smile, the king looked first at Kuhisha and then at Simba.

.

"I'm proud of you Son. " Said the King.

"Thanks dad, but Kuhisha is the one who really deserves praise." Said Simba, remembering a previous conversation with Kuhisha.

"Of course. Kuhisha, you too have shown some maturity according to what Igunya told me. I am also very proud to have you as a member of my pride."

Mufasa gave Kuhisha a friendly smile.

"T-thank you , your majesty." Kuhisha answered ,with a distinct nervousness.

Sarabi and Umasu stepped forth to welcome their sons back after two nights away from the den.

.

" So it seems you two learned quite a bit about one another. " Said Sarabi with her usual calm smile.

"I guess so" Said Simba. "but there is one thing I don't understand. I thought this whole thing was supposed to take three days to complete. So what gives?"

"The three days are just the standard version. The two brothers from the legend took that much time but that doesn't mean anyone else needs that much time.

You two finished earlier as did your great grandfather and his brother." Explained Sarabi.

"I see. Hey dad?" Said Simba as he spun around to face his father.

"Yes, Simba ?" Replied the King with a smile.

"Did you and Uncle Scar ever do this ritual ?" Asked the young prince with genuine interest.

The kings smile faded. "Simba, " he said calmly.

"I might tell you about this when you're older. It's not a nice story. " He took a moment to let the memory pass.

.

"As of right now however, I would be more than interested to know how you managed to put your differences aside." He said , regaining his smile.

"Well, I mean..."Simba hesitated. He wasn't sure how or where to start.

"Come on Simba, it's not like anything is stopping Igunya from telling everybody anyways." Reasoned Kuhisha.

"We talked about stuff..." Simba started. Should he mention his fears of disappointing his father? Should he lay bare his insecurities in front of his parents?

"Geez, at that speed we'll be lucky to get going before the next dry season. " Joked Kuhisha.

"Let me just tell'em. You can interrupt me at any time." Said Kuhisha , giving Simba a reassuring look.

"We talked about the things we feared, the things we liked, what we thought of one another and eventually came to the conclusion that we aren't all that

different.

We just had different upbringing and different outlooks on life. Despite our differences however..." Kuhisha took a second to breathe and choose his words carefully .

"...I really like Simba quite a bit. He's like an annoying little brother, whom you just can't help but to give a hard time because the times when your nice to him will feel all the better."

Kuhisha was met with Simbas confused glance.

"Was...Was that a compliment?" He asked turning to his mother for reaformation.

Sarabi nodded with her motherly smile.

Simba turned back to Kuhisha.

"I guess I also gotta say something. I already told you that I look up to you like ...like a big brother. Despite all that mean stuff you've done during the

last few weeks, I can't really blame you because i wasn't bein more mature or anything. Maybe that's also why I like you." Simba finished with a confident smile.

The two cubs looked at each other with understanding looks.

Then Kuhisha took a few steps forward. " You know, what? You are my bro, and it would be a crime if you didn't get a hug from me"

Kuhisha said with cockiness as he gave Simba a heartfelt hug.

"Whoa, I thought...?" Simba said in surprise.

"Yeah I thought that would be embarrassing too, but you know what? F**k it. There ain't nothing embarrassing about showing your little brother he is respected and appreciated." Said Kuhisha and he meant it.

The adults gave an "Awwwww" and Simba felt a solitary tear of joy roll down his left cheek.

* * *

End of Chapter Chapter 8

Next Chapter Chapter 9: Do (mostly) as i do


	9. Chapter 9 Do(mostly) as I do

Chapter 9

Do (mostly) as I do

* * *

After the ceremony Simba and Kuhisha made their way towards the waterhole.

"Why do they always have to do that?" Ranted Simba.

"The cooing ? I don't know, its irritating." Responded Kuhisha.

"It's like they think we're still little cubs." Simba went on.

"Granted, it's hard to take you seriously with your ..." Kuhisha hesitated

He knew that Simba wouldn't react well to what he had to say.

"My what?" Simba inquired.

"Nevermind. I don't want you to get upset again." Said Kuhisha trying to play it of

.

"I'm not gonna be upset. Just tell me already." Simba demanded.

"Alright. But remember that I warned you" Said Kuhisha

"Just spit it out already" Said Simba, growing impatient.

"It's hard to take you seriously with your non existent mane." Said Kuhisha

"You don't have a mane either" Countered Simba

"True, but I have at least a tuft of hair. You don't." Explained Kuhisha.

"I do too. " Said Simba with a pout while covering his head with his right front paw.

"Listen, it doesn't matter. It's sort of ad..." The last word wasn't audible to Simba.

"It's what ?!" Said Simba as he grew more angry.

"It's adorable. I know it sounds really dumb but you just got a very childlike face"Said Kuhisha

"Are you saying I look like a toddler ?" Simba had stopped walking.

"I...dude seriously it doesn't matter." Kuhisha tried to assure Simba.

"It matters to me. Is that why Nala is always chuckling at me." Simba asked, more himself than Kuhisha.

"Listen. How about this " Kuhisha said, trying to derail Simbas train of self-conscious thought.

"I teach you how to let things not get to easily to you and you help me reintroduce

myself to Mhetuu? How does that sound ?" He said

Simba lowered his right paw and chuckled.

"Oh that's right, you still have that crush on Mehtuu. That's too funny not to help you with." Simba said.

.

Kuhisha just rolled his eyes. Redirecting the conversation to a vulnerability of one self to help someone else to open upwas always good.

Relateability was worth more than gold sometimes.

"Alright, then let's go." Said Kuhisha.

* * *

A few minutes later the two lion cubs arrived at the waterhole where Nala and Mhetuu were already expecting them.

Nala immediately ran up to Simba and nuzzled him.

Simba gave an involuntary purr as a reaction , prompting Nala to giggle.

"I've heard you two managed to finish the indlela sa bazalwane. I'm so proud of you and Kuhisha"

"Yeah it wasn't easy." Said Simba.

"It's just great to see that you could swallow your pride like that." Added Mhetuu.

Kuhisha avoided looking at Mhetuu.

"Nala?" Simba asked Nala nervously.

"Yeah , what is it?" She responded.

"Is...is my mane...i mean ...my hair tuft is it...does it make me look too young?" He finally said.

"I like it, its cute. It's a fierce little tuft of hair for my fierce boyfriend" She responded with a smile.

"But...all the other cubs have more mane than me. Even Mhetuu has more mane than me"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Opined Mhetuu.

"Sorry Mhetuu i didn't want to insult you. It's just that you're younger than me and

even you already got more of a mane ..." Simba started only to be interrupted by Kuhisha

"Eugh, for f***s sake Simba. Yer f****n mane is ok and it's gonna grow bigger.

Could you now please do what you promised you would help me with, so that i can return the favor."

Said Kuhisha , obviously more annoyed then impatient at this point.

"What?...Oh yeah. Totally forgot about that." Said Simba.

.

Simba was about to address Mhetuu, when he couldn't help but wonder.

"Wait. If you are going to help me be more self-assured. Then why do you need my help?" Asked Simba.

"Are you serious? It's because this is new territory to me, but not to you. On the other side , the things i will help you with are my areas of expertise."

Explained Kuhisha with faux exhaustion.

"You will learn to do as I do. However right now you will help me to not make an a** off myself." He finished.

"But aren't you setting a bad example by wanting me to make the first step for you? Sounds like something i shouldn't follow." Simba reasoned.

"Yes, you are right. Don't do as i do now but do as I do later on when I fu***ng know what I'm doing myself. Alright?!." Kuhisha asked visibly annoyed.

"Alright, geez don't get your panties in a twist." Mumbled Simba.

.

"What are you talking about ?" Asked Nala , confused.

"You'll see" Responded Simba as he walked over to Mhetuu.

"Mhetuu?" Simba asked.

"What's up" Responded Nalas twin brother.

"Ok, so here is the deal. You see Kuhisha over there. You probably remember that he bullied you a few days ago.

However I'm here to tell you that he really isn't such a bad guy." Simba explained.

Mehtuu looked over to Kuhisha who was nervously scratching the dirt underneath him.

"In fact I'd go so far as to say that he's actually quite sensitive and loveable once you get to know him."Simba said.

"You think so?" Asked Mheetu.

"I mean I don't hold grudges and I did feel sorry for him yesterday but I don't know if he's gonna be nice when he's around his clique again." Said Mheetu.

.

Simba hadn't really thought about that. Now it worried him somewhat, but he kept going.

"I honestly don't know about that. I do know, however is that he would like to tell you something."

Simba said and turned to face Kuhisha who was still awkwardly looking at the ground.

"Kuhisha!" Hissed Simba, prompting Kuhisha to look up.

Kuhisha slowly made his way over to Simba and Mhetuu.

"Hi." He said trying to keep his cool demeanour.

"Hi. " Said Mhetuu expectantly.

Kuhishas face went suddenly red as he stumbled for words.

"You wanted to tell me something ?" Asked Mheetu.

"I...er..." Stuttered Kuhisha.

.

Simba couldn't help but wonder if he had looked this insecure when he told Nala about his feelings but he remembered the feeling well.

It was as if he wanted to talk in colors and impressions but no words allowed for this kind of depth.

He had to stepp in.

"Kuhisha likes you...and wanted to ask you if you'd like to maybe ...y'know go out with him or something." Simba said.

Mhetuu looked at Kuhisha in surprise. Kuhisha was still avoiding eye contract.

"Is that true?" Mheetu asked Kuhisha. "Or is he joking"

"It's true." Mumbled Kuhisha still looking down.

"I really like you. Do you...?" He hesitated.

"Do you like me? It's ok if you don't , just tell me." He said ,slowly raising his head.

.

"Well." Mheetuu began.

"I don't know. I mean you are kind of cute...but... " He said with a sly smile.

"But what ?" Inquired Kuhisha.

"But my Sister once offered me to judge homever was interested in me before I gave them a chance.

I'm still not sure if that's a bit patronizing but I trust my Sisters intuition more than my own. I know that

I can be a bit too naïve at times. So you'll have to show my sister that you're not too mean." He explained.

"Nala?" Kuhisha swallowed.

"You don't sound very pleased to have me around. " Said a familiar sassy voice just a feet away.

Nala had listened in on the conversation and was now sporting a sweet smug smile.

"Is that really necessary ?" Asked Kuhisha looking at Mhetuu with a puzzled look.

"Sorry. I would like to go out with you but my sister is very protective of me. If you're not mean than this won't take long"

Elaborated Mhetuu with his usual innocent smile.

A smile that could melt Kuhishas heart any day.

.

"Ugh fine." Kuhisha agreed. "Is she gonna question me or something?" Kuhisha inquired.

"No. I'm just gonna follow you around for a bit." Nala said.

"But i was gonna help Simba with his self-esteem problems. I don't have time for this." Complained Kuhisha.

"I don't see the problem. I can spend time with Simba and observe you while you teach him some stuff." Reasoned Nala.

Kuhisha let out an annoyed grunt. "Fine."

Then he turned to Simba.

.

"Alright first thing we're gonna do is visit my gang." Kuhisha said.

"I will show you how to lead a group and how not to do it."

"I'm gonna go back to mom" Said Mhetuu.

"Not to be rude but I'm still not too keen on seeing those cubs just yet." He reasoned.

"Alright" Said Kuhisha.

Then he turned to Nala.

"You can come along if that means I can convince you that I'm not gonna be an a** to Mhetuu."

"Sounds alright. Hope you don't feel embarrassed by having a girl come along with you." Nala said with a teasing smile.

Kuhisha chuckled.

"As if. That's Simbas job." He joked.

"Hey " Protested Simba.

"You have to admit that you get embarrassed easily when you and Nala cuddle in front of others."

Simba rolled his eyes. "Not that easily"

Nala giggled.

"Alright Kuhisha consider this the first positive impression you made on me. Simba pouting is always funny."

Nala said as she gave Simba a playful nudge.

The trio comprised of Nala , Simba and Kuhisha made their way towards the western green planes.

* * *

End of Chaper 9

Next Chapter : 10 The difference between respect and fear.


	10. Chapter 10 The difference between

Chapter 10

The difference beetween respect and fear

* * *

"Your dad probably already told you a thing or two about leadership and the difference between having your subjects respect you and having them fear you?"

Asked Kuhisha probing,

"Not really. He's mostly given me lessons patience and diplomacy. You know, always be fair with your friends. Don't be arrogant, that kind of stuff.

He goes on and on about how being a prince doesn't mean I get to talk down to everyone." Mused Simba.

"I wonder why." Chuckled Nala.

"Shut up." Responded Simba, playfully." I know I'm a bit cocky at times , but it's not that bad"

"Well, anyhow" Said Kuhisha, "the point is this. You lead people , that means they need to trust you.

They must know that you know when to fight and when to stand down."

.

He stopped and took an intimidating stance in front of Simba.

"What would you do if I told you that Nala is a pathetic b***h and a waste of space." Kuhisha Asked calmly.

Simba instinctively pounced on Kuhisha, who had seen this coming and redirected the force of Simbas pounce into nothing.

Simba landed flat on his face.

.

"That is exactly how you're not supposed to react." Said Kuhisha with a sly grin." By the way , Nala you're obviously not a waste of space or pathetic."

"Thanks...I guess." Answered Nala

"OK, but how am I supposed to react?" Asked Simba as he got back up.

"The way you reacted a few days ago when you didn't react to my taunts. I'm actaully confused why you couldn't control yourself this time." Said Kuhisha.

"Well...that was different . You were just going against me. But now you went against Nala. I just don't like it when my friends get attacked." Reasoned Simba.

"So you jump into action without giving it a second thought. Even though that might be exactly what your opponent wants." Asked Kuhisha.

"Yeah, you are a bit overenthusiastic , Simba," Added Nala.

"You didn't even consider if I wanted to defend myself. I don't always need to have someone jump into action for me.

Although I must say it was kind of sweet in a thick-headed way." Chuckled Nala.

.

Simba blushed. "I wasn't really thinking " Admitted Simba.

"It's okay, that's why I'm giving you advice. Let's just take it from the top." Said Kuhisha

"As I said imagine I just said, Nala is a pathetic b***h and a waste of space." Said Khisha

Simba still growled but didn't move. "Why would you say that? " He said still anger in his face.

"Well" Started Kuhisha "who knows, maybe I don't like Nalas face , what is it to you? Can't she defend herself ?" Kuhisha went on.

"Of course she can. However I don't see why she should bother with you if you don't like her anyway." Said Simba

" The truth is probably that she's to weak to fend for herself " Teased Kuhisha.

"That's not true , she is able to pin me down and..."

"So you're weaker than a girl ?" Interjected Kuhisha,

"Shut up. " Barked Simba furious and once again pounced at Kuhisha.

Kuhisha managed to evade Simba yet again.

.

"There we go again. Did this one jab really get you that much. Talk about insecurities." Muttered Kuhisha.

"I'm not insecure. " Pouted Simba.

Kuhisha chuckled. " If you say so. So you would admit that Nala is stronger than you?"

Simbas face went red. " I ...no ...you..." He muttered.

"Hold on . I think you're not going to get anywhere Kuhisha. At least not like this. " Said Nala as she intervened.

.

"Simba." Nala approached Simba.

"Yeah ?" Simba said.

Nala pinned Simba down.

"Hey." Opined Simba.

"Would you admit that I'm stronger than you ?" Asked Nala with her usual cheeky smile.

"You probably won't let me up until I say so. So yes you are stronger." Said Simba ,annoyed.

Nala gave Simba a kiss on his nose with a giggle." Alright now tell me something you're better at than me, my sweet prince." She asked.

"Er...what" Asked Simba,still confused." I don't know I guess I..."

.

"What exactly are you trying to do here, Nala ? " Asked Kuhisha

"Simple, I'm trying to boost his self-esteem." Answered Nala

"And how is having me pinned down helping my self-esteem ?" Asked Simba visibly confused.

"Well you'll know once you answered my question. What are things you are better at than me ?" Asked Nala.

" I'm stronger than you." Simba blurted out.

"We already got this sorted out. I'm literally holding you down. How about this , do you remember that time I got stuck on top of that rock pillar ?"

"Yeah, I had to help you down cause you are scared of heights." Answered Simba.

"Exactly. You told me to climb down backwards, because that way I didn't have to look down and you could hold my paw. You told me to look at you while you climbed facing down. That was really brave of you. Afterall you had to look down the entire time.

Do you now know anything you might be better at than me." Asked Nala with a warm smile.

"I guess I'm more brave than you." He answered.

"Exactly" Said Nala as she gave Simba a lick on the muzzle and jumped off of him.

.

"So you just need to keep that in mind. You are willing to approach a foe who is bigger than you without any fear. You won't back down. So stand your ground and instead of attacking outright, just extend your claws into the earth bellow you. Feel the dirt and stand there like the fluffy prince you are." Explained Nala.

"You know fluffy isn't really an imtimidating word. " Remarked Simba.

"I know, but you are fluffy." Said Nala while nuzzling him.

Simba purred in response.

"Alright,so what you're saying is I'm supposed to just stand there?" Simba Asked.

"Yup. Not backing down but also not attacking. They don't get to move you, unless they move." Explained Nala.

"Right, you are the leader and the leader is supposed to keep cool." Added Kuhisha.

.

"So let's try my little exercise yet again." He said and Sat down opposite Simba.

"Let's say I just called Nala a pathetic b***h and a waste of space." Said Kuhisha.

"Now why would you say something so rude about my friend." Responded Simba.

"I dunno, maybe I don't like her face. Why does it matter to you, is she your girlfriend? Or is she to weak to speak for herself?" Asked Kuhisha.

"She's my friend, anything else is none of your business , ok? So apologize now and I'll let it slide." Argued Simba.

"Why doesn't she ask me to apologize? Huh? Is she scared of me or something?" Kuhisha went on.

"I want to take care of this because she's my friend and I don't like you talking to my friends like that. She can very well defend herself, she's even..." Simba hesitated

"She's even stronger than me." He finished.

"So a girl is stronger than you?" Kuhisha asked, giving his voice a mocking tone.

Simba growled at Kuhisha but followed Nalas advice and extended his claws into the dirt, feeling the dirt.

"Yeah, so ?" He asked, not moving an inch.

" So you are a girl." Said Kuhisha.

Simba cocked his head to the side.

.

"OK, I know you are just imitating an unreasonable person but that was really dumb."Said , Simba sounding irritated." If a Nala as a girl is stronger than me then how exactly is it an insult to call me a girl." He asked.

"Alright, if that doesn't push any of your buttons , how about this." Kuhisha cleared his throat." A girl is stronger than you and you are supposed to be the future king?

That's pathetic. You could never lead a pride like that." Said Kuhisha.

"I..." Simba started , trying to find a good response.

This actually hit him right in a very vulnerable spot.

He always liked to brag about being the future king, but the idea of actually governing sounded scary to him.

Plus, he didn't want to disappoint his father.

.

"No words? Then move, kiddo." Said Kuhisha, motioning to pass Simba on the left.

This brought Simba back to reality. " Hey there, you still haven't apologized." He said as moved right in front of Kuhisha.

"Don't need to apologize, especially not to a weakling like you." Responded Kuhisha.

"I never said I was a weakling. What I said was Nala is stronger than me. If you are stronger than me remains to be seen.

As the future King I am also very proud to have a lioness like Nala in my Pride and she isn't perfect either but she is a vital part of the pride.

Believe it or not I wouldn't be a good king if I did not see my subjects as my equals on many terms. Just like I will see you as an equal once you apologize.

Otherwise I would think that you are just looking for trouble and I'm unsure if there is room for troublemakers in my pride. So apologize now or leave."

Simba finished.

.

"Wow, that was impressive." Remarked Kuhisha breaking character.

"Thanks, that's a speech my dad gave when he settled a dittomatic conflict." Explained Simba with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sure you mean diplomatic" Corrected Kuhisha. "Non the less you managed to stand your ground without resorting to violence."

"You showed that you're principles aren't easily broken and that you aren't some wild rogue who can't control himself." Explained Kuhisha.

"Winning an argument with your claws will earn you fear. Wining it with words will earn you respect." He went on.

"With that said, I believe it's time I reintroduce you to my gang."Said Kuhisha as he lead the way to where he usually expected his gang to be.

* * *

End of chapter 10

Next Chapter 11: What is an Ocean,... 1/3


	11. Chapter 11 What is an ocean

Chapter 11

What is an ocean...1/3

* * *

"Why ?" Asked Simba and Nala in unison.

"Because if I go with you two then they will respect you because I'm there. But if I'm not there than you will earn their respect naturally." Reasoned Kuhisha.

"What if they want to beat us up?" Asked Simba, still sceptical.

"They won't" Assured Kuhisha. "Almost all of them gotta lot of bark but no bite. The ones that do have a bite are always gonna warn you before they do anything."

"I take your word for it" Said Simba.

"Trust me , they might be rude, but not violent" Said Kuhisha.

"Let's go." Kuhisha motioned to a cave where he knew his clique would be.

"If things turn out bad, I'll be there in a second , but until then you two will manage."

Simba and Nala nodded and made their way towards the cave.

.

The cub to first notice the duo was named Daraja. He was a bit younger than Simba and Nala.

He had an almost red coat of fur and a dirt brown tuft of hair on his head, which despite the age difference was still bigger than Simbas.

.

"The prince of the Pridelands and his ...I wanna say friend who is a girl but not girlfriend.

You're lucky Kuhisha isn't here or you would have been already mercilessly mocked by now.

I don't have too much against you. The others ...well it depends." He said.

"But you bullied me too. Why did you do that if you didn't have anything against me?" Asked Simba.

"I just like hanging around with most of the gang" He explained. "They are pretty cool"

.

Nala and Simba exchanged quick glances of doubt.

"They didn't seem all that cool when they were bullying Simba and my little brother." Said Nala

"Well that's..." Daraja said trying to remember a word. "...pee pressure " He finished.

"Excuse me, what ? " Said Nala bemused.

Simba giggled. "So you guys need to pee all the time " He laughed.

"What , no. Hold on I gotta think... my mom told me about this thing. It somewhat sounded like pee pressure tho." Said Daraja.

.

"Peer pressure." Came a voice from inside the den.

Simba and Nala raised their heads in surprise and got in to a more aggressive stance, ready to defend themselves.

"Who are you talking to, Daraja." Said a cub with a light brown coat and a straw blond tuft of mane on the top of his head.

"The prince and the girl he's friends with are here." Daraja explained.

"Well that's a surprise. Any reason you came here? If you're looking for Kuhisha , he isn't here right now." Said the cub in a relaxed tone of voice.

"And who are you?" Asked Simba.

"My name is Shwari." Said the cub with a friendly smile.

"Why are you in Kuhishas gang?" Asked Simba.

"Cause most of my friends are in the gang." Shwari replied.

"You bullied me tho." Said Simba.

"I have to admit that was mostly because I went with the flow and you're so easy to wind up." Answered Shwari.

Simba growled but remembered quickly enough to bury his claws into the dirt underneath him.

.

"I always hang out with Simba. Why was I never bullied ?" Nala asked, curiously.

"Well you don't bully a bully. They already know all the tricks." Reasoned Shwari and Daraja nodded in agreement.

"What?! That's ridiculous. I'm not a bully." Barked Nala.

"Is that right ? Simba do you agree with her ?" Asked Shwari with his calm smile.

"What ? Of course , she 's my friend. She doesn't bully anyone" Responded Simba

"I guess she travels along the thin mirrors edge of teasing and bullying." Said Shwari.

"I'm not bullying Simba, if that's what you're trying to say. It's all in good fun." Nala hissed.

"Alright, I take your word for it. If you want to meet the others and ask them about why they are in the gang, go ahead.

However beware of Kuchekesha." Warned Shwari.

"Why?" Asked Simba and Nala in unison.

"You'll see." Said Shwari with a smile.

"Alright ?" Said Simba , as he and Nala entered the den.

.

Once their eyes had adjusted to the darkness they spotted three cubs playing with one another.

"Hi" Said Simba cautiously.

The cubs went quiet and turned towards Simba and Nala.

"The princess of the prideland's, what a surprise" Said a cub with orange coat and yellow tuft of mane on the top of his head.

"And you are ?" Asked Nala.

"My name is Kuchekesha. What do you girls want?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Only Nala is a girl, I'm obviously not." Responded Simba while bearing his teeth.

"Simba, calm down" Whispered Nala to Simba.

"Are you sure of that, princess? You don't have any mane to speak of. You look more like a girl to me." Kuchekesha chuckled.

"You take that back, right now or you will get it!" Growled Simba.

He covered his head with his right front paw, without even noticing it.

Kuchekesha observed Simba with bemusement.

"That's sooo scary. I almost wet myself. Be carefull not to get dirt in your mane, or daddy might be disappointed." Kuchekesha teased.

"Shut the evolving f*** up" Said Simba as his claws extended into the dirt.

"Simba! Don't! " Nala said looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah , Simba . Listen to Nala she knows how to behave like a real lady." Kuchekesha went on.

"Could you just knock it off already." Said Nala as she moved towards Kuchekesha.

"You scared that your bestie might get hurt?" Kuchekesha teased further.

.

Simba dug his claws deeprer into the dirt and closed his eyes.

In his mind a hot read feeling of anger pulsated like the feet of a thousand elephants.

He was close to just jump Kuchekesha but then he remembered something.

Why was he so mad at being called a girl?

Nala was a girl and she was totally cool. That was excactly what Kuhisha had tried to prepare him for.

Kuhishas words rung in his ears. The difference between respect and fear, Kuhisha had told him.

The difference beetween fear and respect lays in the way you treat people.

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and looked straight at Kuchekesha.

.

"You know what? You're right. " Simba said with a self assured smile.

He was about to swallow all of his pride so he could wash down that massive humble pie he'd have to eat by what he was about to do.

"Me and Nala are besties." The sugery inflection with which he delivered that line almost made him gag.

"So what of it? I like her a lot." Simba put his right arm around Nalas shoulder, who didn't quite know what to make of this.

"Maybe I am actually a bit girly at times. But why should that bother me when I can be rough and tough other times?" Simba declared.

"So if you call me a lady, then I guess I might be. I do have some grace."Said Simba as he let go of Nalas shoulder and twirled.

Kuchekesha became uncomfortable. This wasn't supposed to happen. Simba was supposed to feel embarrassed and get riled up.

.

"Whatever" Said Kuchekesha , now seemingly having lost any interest in Simba.

"Ok" Said Simba as he breathed a sigh of releave. He could finally stop with that act.

Sure, he had just made a complete idiot of himself, but he had done so with confidence and that must've counted for something.

.

"Don't mind Kuchekesha he can be odd sometimes." Said another cub who looked similar to Kuchekesha but with a darker tuft of hair.

"Who are you then?" Asked Simba.

"The name's Hila and the quiet one in the back end is Fikiria but I wouldn't bother with him, he only talks to people when he has to." Explained the cub.

"I gotta say tho, I'm impressed by what you've just done. I would have died of embarrassment in your place. My respect, prince Simba." Said Hila with a friendly smile.

Nala was still looking at Simba with a dumbfounded look.

"Wow. I never thought I kind of wished I had a sister before." She said with a mix of cheekyness and honesty.

"You do realise I was just acting, right?" Asked Simba.

"Yeah, but you were just so ...fluffy. I like that. Don't get me wrong I like you a lot when you are more typically you. You know, adventurass ,fierce and wild. That's why you're my boyfriend. But I could do with some girly Simba from time to time." Said Nala with a grin.

"Wait? You two are together. Like together together ?" Asked Hila in surprise, getting the rest of the gangs attention as well.

"Nala, why did you have to blurt that out? Now we 'll have to hear..."

.

But before Simba could finish that sentence, Kuhisha burst into the den.

"Everyone, I need you to follow me ! " He said frantically and somewhat panicked.

"What's the matter Kuhisha?" Asked Hila.

"I heard a voice screaming for help. I followed it and it turned out to be Mhetoo.

He is in live threatening danger but I can't help him on my own." Kuhisha explained rapidly.

"Mheeto?!" Nala yelled out in panic.

"Where?" Asked Simba with determination in his voice.

"Follow me!" Said Kuhisha and ran out of the den, the rest of the gang as well as Simba and Nala close behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter 11

Next Chapter Chapter 12 : ...but...2/3


	12. Chapter 12 but

Chapter 12

...but... 2/3

Authors Note: This is the shortest chapter of the story, mostly due to a case of me overestimating the amount of content

I thought I could get out of this transitional part of the story. Also just a quick heads up: This chapter gets a tad angsty.

It's not all that severe but better sorry than safe.(or something like that)

* * *

A boulder the size of a hippo , held in place by merely a few coincidentally placed pebbles, was about to tumble-down a larger rock formation.

This particular boulder, if set in motion,would crush Mheetu, who had his right front paw got stuck under another boulder, which had barely missed him.

He felt panicked and deeply afraid.

Any moment now the boulder would come crashing down, smashing him to paste. He was breathing quickly as tears of fear rushed down his cheeks.

.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die" He kept whispering to himself under his breath.

He'd only wanted to take a shortcut.

One slip up later he was in this mess.

Luckily, Kuhisha had heard his cries for help, but as soon as he was here to try and help him was he already of again to get help.

This left him stuck and alone.

"I don't want to die." His eyes were fixed on the menacing boulder. Any second now , it would come tumbling down and crush him.

He just knew it.

.

Being the more timid sibling, Mheetu was used to mostly stay in the shadow of his sister.

Nala was very much outspoken, witty and open to meet new people.

She had a small but very loyal circle of friends, all of whom were girls.

Mheetu wasn't all that open. He allways felt a tad misplaced when he hung out with Nala's friends.

Even though Nala was always there and here friends were nice, he just felt like an intruder.

He would always excuse himself and then roam the green plains until he either came across Simba or got bored.

Hanging out with Simba was somehow easier. Simba would always have some sort of adventure on his mind.

He would lead the way towards somewhere and Mheetu didn't get the feeling he was intruding. He felt like someone who was needed for Simba to share

an adventure with.

If Nala joined the two of them, Mheetu would once again feel like an intruder.

He had even told Nala about this.

She had assured him that he really didn't need to worry and that he was always welcome to join Simba and her.

The doubt still remained.

.

Perhaps it was better if that boulder would crush him.

Sure they would be sad for a while but they'd get over it, sooner or later.

Who really needed him anyway. "No one needs me. They are just nice to me because I'm pitiful" He muttered to himself.

He wasn't sure if he actually believed what he said or if he just wanted to distract himself from what he thought to be his imminent demise.

"I'm pathetic." He kept going.

"Here I am yet again in trouble , like the dumb little brother I am." He hissed to himself, feeling tears swelling up.

"I'm such a f***ing idiot. " He said as his breathing picked up was about to fully burst into tears when a voice chimed in from behind him.

.

"That's no way to talk about a friend of mine." It was Kuhisha

"W-what?" Asked Mheetu, surprised , since he hadn't heard Kuhisha approach.

"Ok , I want you to keep calm. I got the others to help you out of this situation. "

Other voices came closer. "Mheetu! Are you alright ?" It was his sister. Nala sounded distraught.

She froze with fear once she saw her little brother in the path of the massive boulder.

.

"Carefull now, we don't want the boulder to move any sooner than needed." Said Kuhisha .

"We have a plan, so don't worry." Assured Simba.

"I...I..." Mheetu stuttered.

"Calm down. We're here and we wont let anything happen to you." Said Kuhisha ,sporting a warm smile.

Mheetus eyes kept creeping of to the boulder.

"Mheetu, I need you to look at me." ´Kuhisha said with a calm voice.

"Look at my eyes. Repeat after me, I am going to live." He said.

Mheetu wasn't sure what to do."What?"

"I am going to live ...say it" Kuhisha reiterated.

"I-i-i'm going to l-live" Mheetu wimpered.

"Come on now. You know that we both know that you are going to live. So say it again." Reiterated Kuhisha .

"I'm going to live ? Why are you so sure about that ?" Asked Mheetu genuinely confused.

.

"I know it because someone as awesome as you can't just die." Said Kuhisha with his warm smile.

"I...you really mean that?" Asked Mheetu in surprise.

"Of course I do...I f***ing love you. You are too good for this world. Too good for me even. So all I want you to do is one thing." Said Kuhisha .

"What would that be?" Asked Mheetu.

It was then that he noticed the other cubs having assembled a collection of rubble piled up and a very strong-looking log,brought up like a lever atop the pile,

but underneath the boulder he had his paw stuck in.

.

"If everything goes right we will lift the boulder for a moment . Then you need to quickly withdraw the paw from underneath this boulder." Explained Simba.

"Kuhisha and Fikiria will jump on the log hopefully unhinging it the boulder temporarily.

The only problem with this is obviously that this jump might get the boulder on top to get rolling.

We can only hope that everything goes alright." Finished Simba.

.

Having gained the high ground , Kuhishaand Fikiria got ready to jump.

"Mheetu, I love you and I promise you will live." Said Kuhisha, as he took a deep breath.

Fikiria looked at Kuhisha. "Ready?" He asked.

"Ready ! Mheetu? Are you ready too?" Asked Kuhisha

Mheetu nodded.

.

"3...2..." Kuhisha counted down."1..."

"Now !" Fikiria and Kuhisha jumped.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

Next Chapter 13...a multitude of drops 3/3


	13. Chapter 13 a multitude of drops

Chapter 13

...a multitude of drops

* * *

A loud bang was heard as stone collided with stone.

It was deafening. It was so loud in fact that for the next few minutes , Mheetu didn't hear anything but a high beeping noise.

As he opened his eyes the noise started to fade , but his hearing was still muffled.

It seemed that none had been injured. He had moved at exactly the right moment to remove his paw from underneath the boulder.

Then he had leaped to the side avoiding the boulder coming from on top of the stone formation.

He looked around. They all seemed ok.

Nala had snapped out of it and was now already hugging him with enthusiasm again.

Simba and the other cubs walked up to him.

"Everything alright?" Asked Simba.

Mheetus hearing had come back.

"I think so." He said as he kept looking around.

"Where's Kuhisha ?" He finnally asked.

"Guys." Fikiria came running around the rubble.

"Kuhisha got knocked out by some of the debris" He said, with worry in his voice.

* * *

Kuhisha felt odd.

He was standing on an endless gas-filled landscape.

The light was dim as though the sun had just set, but the stars weren't out yet.

A grey light was all around him. It was as though the light itself was dust.

Every now and again a slither of purple shot across the foggy sky.

"Hello?" Kuhishas voice echoed into the distance.

No answer.

He looked around, spotting nothing but the seemingly endless landscape.

A low hum could be heard coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

A feeling of dread overcame Kuhisha. A feverish heat filled his vision.

A heat of loneliness and dread.

He didn't know why but he felt abandoned.

No one loved him.

Was that why he was here ?

Had they finally seen him for the failure he feared he was all along.

"Probably." Said a whisper from behind Kuhisha.

He turned around to be met by a visually translusive water like shadow of himself which was glowing red from the inside.

"Who are you?" Asked Kuhisha cautious.

"Your chance to not be alone. Don't you remember me? We were so interconnected for a long time, you thought we were the same." It spoke.

"I don't understand." Said Kuhisha.

"Walk with me and I will explain." Said the shadow as it started to walk towards the horizon, which was now turning red.

* * *

"Keep it up , we're almost there." Directed Simba

Fikiria was carrying Kuhisha on his back as the group of cubs moved as quickly as they could towards Rafikis tree.

Mheetu didn't leave Kuhisha out of sight as he kept talking to him, even though Kuhisha probably wasn't hearing any of it.

"It's gonna be alright. Rafiki knows what to do. He's gonna make you wake up. He has to." He said as he looked at Kuhishas motionless body with deep worry.

* * *

"You can try to and act like you don't know me but you do." The shadow said.

"I'm sorry I really don't." Answered Kuhisha.

"How about this."

With these words the shadow blew away with the breeze that wasn't blowing and reformed itself as a group of cubs, standing in a circle around something.

They took turns scratching something in the middle.

Once he took a few steps towards it ,Kuhisha recognized the scene.

It was him and his gang, taking turns in scratching a frightened Mheetu, who was cowering in the middle of the circle.

"I..." Kuhisha started but just before he could complete this sentence, did the shadow removed all the other cubs, leaving only Kuhisha and Mheetu.

"Observe the delight on your face when you scratched him. The knowledge that with him laying there you could both evade your true feelings and assure your status of authority."

The Shadow mused.

"That's no longer who I want to be." Answered Kuhisha in defiance.

"Really? Have you really become a better person. Or are you still fearful of your feelings? Maybe, if just the right situation arrises, you would go back to being..."

The shadow chuckled.

...well...you know." He said and transformed yet again.

This time he had Mheetu cornered. The shadow recited Kuhishas exact words from two weeks ago.

"If it isn't the little f****t. Are you scared, huh?"

Kuhisha turned away from this display in agony.

Had he really said those things ?

As if the shadow had read his mind he replied.

"Of course you have. I would even go as far as to claim, you would say it again just to ensure your status." The shadow taunted.

"I wouldn't !" Kuhisha defended himself.

"Alright. Then embrace him with all the love you have hidden or perish in your own fear." Said the shadow as the apparition of Mheetu stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

"This seems worst than it is." Asured Rafiki as he observed Kuhishas head wound.

The gang had managed to get Kuhisha up Rafikis tree.

"Is he gonna be alright ?" Asked Mheetu as he held Kuhishas paw.

"Yes, no doubt about that. But, depending on how he will react to some of my potions, I can make an estimate on how long he will be out. I will be right back."

Said Rafiki as he climbed further up his tree to fetch some of his powders and shells.

.

"You seem awfully worried about Kuhisha for someone who was constantly bullied by him." Remarked Kuchekesha.

"Dude not now." Said Shwari with a serious look on his face, trying to keep Kuchekesha from being a jerk at a very ill-fitting moment.

"Seriously , you little f****t..." Kuchekesha wasn't showing any signs of stopping, contrary even, he stepped closer towards Mheetu.

"...do you like getting touchy with Kuhisha? Is that your thing, you freak." Without any warning a paw struck Kuchekesha from the left.

"Who the f**k was that?" Howled Kuchekesha as he held his left cheek with his left front paw in pain.

.

"Call my brother a freak one more time and you might just find out." Said a furious looking Nala.

Kuchekesha's anger turned to bemusement. "Come on. Why does a pretty girl like you have to be so angry.

It's not your responsibility to protect your baby brother." He chuckled.

"We're twins." Protested Mheetu half heartedly, not to be heard by anyone.

"As his big Sister I do infact have a responsability.

So come down from your high horse. You're not a charmer and neither are you clever. Your just making a fool of yourself."

Nala countered.

"Come on now. Your loser boyfriend couldn't stand a chance against me." Kuchekesha went on.

Just as expected Simba jumped into action.

"Try me, pussy cat." Simba said, less with anger but more with pride.

He was waiting for Kuchekesha to attack.

The same was true for Kuchekesha and so they stood there ready to parry each other, like mountains on a tree.

* * *

The landscape had become a sphere of eyeballs, all of which watched as Kuhisha stared at the apparation of Mheetu.

"Embrace your love for him. FOR ALL TO SEE." The Shadow boomed through the red-eye filled void.

Kuhisha nervously took one step in front of the other. Suddenly a corridor of cubs formed a path towards Mheetu.

They started to whisper. The words filled Kuhisha with fear.

"Look at that sissy. Such a useless bastard. A f****t if I ever saw one. No mother or father could ever love a loveless piece of meat such as him.

Even if he loved Mheetu, it's clear it won't be long until Mheetu realises how much of a useless waste of space he is."

The voices hissed in Kuhishas ears. The voices grew louder and louder until they were nothing but a chain of explosions.

"SHUT UP!SHUT UP!SHUT UP!PLEASE!" Yelled Kuhisha as he collapsed to the floor and covered his ears with his paws.

The explosions went relentlessly on.

"I JUST WANTED TO BE F***ING LOVED!" He yelled into the void. "I JUST WANT TO FEEL MHEETUS HEAD REST ON MY SHOULDER!"

In an instant the void went silent and all the spectres of fear vanished in a fluid-like ether that seamlessly swapped between azure blue, lavender purple and rose-pink.

Kuhisha remained in a cowering position.

* * *

"Let's just drop all the pretenses here. You are just trying to impress Nala. Not just for her but also because you hope she's gonna tell her friends about you."

Shwari had interrupted Kuchekesha.

"Dude, what the f**k." Kuchekesha exclaimed in surprise."I told you that in private."

"Yes you did. But you're currently being an a** at the worst possible moment. I get that we're all under stress right now because Kuhisha got seriously hurt.

But that's no excuse to be a jerk. Mheetu is deeply worried about Kuhisha. Whether or not he harbors any feelings towards him doesn't matter right now."

Shwari explained.

"Yes and I also don't allow fighting in my tree." Added Rafiki, who had come down from the trees crown, carrying shells filled with liquids and powders.

"So behave or be gone." The mandrill stated factually.

Kuchekesha just pouted, much to Simbas bemusement.

Rafiki mixed some orange powder with a dark purple liquid and then administered a few drops to Kuhisha.

"Now, which one of you knows this cub the best?" Rafiki asked with an enterprising smile pointing a t Kuhisha.

* * *

The color-shifting void around Kuhisha was still there. Every now and again he thought he had heard or felt something soft.

Something he longed for. Something that seemed nowhere to be found.

Then, as if an eternity away, a voice echoed into existence.

"Kuhisha? Are you here?" It sounded like Simba.

Kuhisha hesitated to raise his head, expecting yet another disturbing spectre.

"Kuhisha ?" It sounded like the spextre had found him.

"Why are you one the floor?" The voice asked.

"Go away. I've had it with your tricks and tourtures." Kuhisha opined like a bashfull kid, feeling fed up with everything.

"What tricks? The trick of me teasing you over your feelings for your beloved dandy-lion Mheetu?" The voice, now standing close to Kuhisha, asked puzzled.

Kuhisha remained quiet. It had to be another illusion.

"Don't you remember? You said that I would like to ...eugh..." There was a cringe-filled pause. "...cuddle wuddle with Nala." The voice finished.

That was odd. The Spectre hadn't taken a stab at anyone else before.

Kuhisha looked up.

He saw Simba. He didn't understand.

"It's really you. How did you get here ? If I ever find out where here is." Kuhisha said.

"Some debris from the boulder knocked you out. You are in a coma. The gang, Nala,Me and Mheetu brought you to Rafikis tree. Rafiki gave you and me something

that will help you get out of the coma. He said it works through the Kuota pamoja." Explained Simba

...

They all cared about him. A feeling of warmth crept through Kuhisha as he treasured that thought.

He had been so easily overwhelmed by his fears. The fear of being nothing but one drop in a limitless ocean.

Yet what is any ocean, but a multitude of drops?

Cause they were all drops. His gang, Nala, Simba and Mheetu.

Together they could be relied upon to be a force of unity.

...

"So you are in my coma haluzination ?" Asked Kuhisha.

"Uh huh. Rafiki choose me because we did the indlela sa bazalwane together." Simba answered.

"What about Mheetu? Is he ok?" Asked Kuhisha, suddenly remembering the reason he got in this situation in the first place.

"You can take a guess on who'se not left your sight since you were knocked out." Responded Simba with a warm smile.

"That fuzzy little bundle of sunshine." Mumbled Kuhisha, trying to hide a overjoyed smile.

"Alright." He said, now loudly.

"You said Rafiki wanted us to do something to get me to wake up? Then let's go." Exclaimed Kuhisha with enthusiasm.

* * *

End of Chapter 13

Next Chapter 14 What dreams may come.


	14. Chapter 14 What Dreams may come

Chapter 14

What dreams may come

* * *

The imaginary landscape had tuned into an ocean of stars with floating cliffs and waterfalls floating around.

Kuhisha and Simba leaped from formation to formation.

.

"So, what exactly are we looking for ?" Asked Simba.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Retorted Kuhisha.

"It's your screwed up mind." Snickered Simba.

"Oh and that obviously means I know how to get myself out of a coma?" Countered Kuhisha.

"I mean..." Just then Simba stopped.

"What the f**k?" He exclaimed whide eyed.

The Kuhisha saw it too.

"What the f**k indeed.

.

* * *

"So how long is this gonna take?" Asked Mheetu.

"It depends."Answered Rafiki.

"It depends on what?" Asked Mheetu this time a tad annoyed.

"It depends on how fast they reach their goal." Answered Rafiki with his usual calm demenure.

"So what's the goal then?" Asked Nala.

"That is a very good question." Answered Rafiky much to the annoyance of the rest of the group.

"It almost sounds like you don't know." Kuchekesha remarked.

Rafiki chuckled. "Maybe i do maybe I don't. The point is that only Simba and Kuhisha can determine how quickly

their mental journey will end."

"I really wonder just what exactly they are seeing right now." Nala mused.

* * *

"A giant sparkling version of my girlfriend?!"

Simba almost yelled, tho in the dream realm a whisper can feel like an explosion and a scream can seem like leaves rustling in the wind.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Countered Kuhisha.

"Because it's your f**cking mind." Counter-countered Simba.

"Why are you thinking of my girlfriend like that? I thought you were gay?" Simba asked.

"Ok, first of all I never said i was gay and secondly, I truly have no idea what she is doing here."

The almost godlike glittering version of Nala levitated lazily through the eternal sea of stars.

"You're lying." Stated Simba.

"Why would I be lying. We are in my mind. I'm being honest and I have no idea." Kuhisha kept on insisting.

"So what exactly do you think of Nala then?" Simba inquired.

.

"I..." Before Kuhisha could even answer did the apperation of Nala burst into pink dust just to manifest itself a

few seconds later in normal size in front of Kuhisha.

"Looky who it is." The apparition said with an undeniable teasing tone of voice.

"If it isn't the big, strong and oh so brave Kuhisha." Said the glittering version of Nala in mockery as she circled

Kuhisha, her tail playfully sweeping across his chin.

Kuhisha kept quiet.

"What's the matter? No boast, no display of superiority. Is little Kuhisha lost for words?"

Simba watched in confusion.

"What the ever-loving crap?" He uttered.

.

The apparition kept on teasing Kuhisha and he just didn't react.

"Kuhisha? Are you ok?" Simba asked, now being genuinely worried.

"Wh-what?" Kuhisha snapped out of it and turned to face Simba.

His face was bright red.

The sparkling appartion kept on circling Kuhisha and so he got distracted once again.

"I think i might now know what we need to do." Muttered Simba under his breath.

* * *

"I am seriously considering telling your parents about this. I don't doubt that Simba and Kuhisha will be

successful in what they need to do.

But I'm not sure how quickly they get it done and the King and Queen as well as Kuhishas Mother will want to know what is going on." Rafiki pondered.

The assembled Cubs looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Even crazy old Rafiki has a sense of classic responsibility." He reasoned.

"Tell you what," He said. "I give them until the sun starts to touch the horizon. Should they still not be done by then, then I will have to tell your parents."

* * *

Back in the void Simba was trying to find a way to get Kuhisha to face one final fear and not be consumed by it.

The apparition kept ,what Simba guessed must've been sweet talking.

"Hey Kuhisha."Simba roared.

Kuhisha just mumbled something incoherent.

He was entranced.

The entire field of stars that was surrounding them had turned a warm shade of purple.

"There has to be something to get him out of this around here somewhere" Said Simba as he started to leap from floating rock

to floating rock in search for a feather or a twig...something to help snap Kuhisha out of it.

.

It wasn't long before Simba got lost. The vastness of Kuhishas subconsciousness was unfathomably large.

There was no beginning and no end. When Simba decided to look back he realised , to his shock, that Kuhisha and the figure resembling Nala were gone.

He spun around , trying to find some point of didn't.

He spun around once more, slowly starting to panic.

What if he never found his way back. What if neither he nor Kuhisha ever woke up again?

He started to breath as he was about to cry for help did an entrance to a cave appear.

.

Suddenly almost everything went black around Simba.

Just the caves entrance remained illuminated by some unseen light source.

The light didn't penetrate the persisting darkness inside the cave.

A whisper started to sound from within the depths of the cave.

Simba looked at the cave in a mix of fear and fascination.

"Hello?" He hesitantly asked, but no answer was heared as the whispers continued.

Simba put one paw in front of another, slowly approaching the all consuming darkness.

"Is someone there?" He asked into the darkness.

Still no answer, just whispers.

Simba was now inside the cave. He hadn't stepped into the darkness just yet.

The purple glow still bathed him in light.

Summoning all his bravery, Simba stepped into the darkness.

The moment his paws had left the light, the purple glow faded away.

.

Now Simba really didn't know where he was or who else was with him in the darkness.

The whispers were getting louder...or were they distancing themselves? Simba couldn't tell.

They seemed to be anywere and nowhere at once.

What were they saying?

Where they mocking him?

Were they plotting, scheming or maybe getting ready to attack?

Simba couldn't tell. They were to chaotic.

But there was a low hum coming from somewhere too.

Then it stopped, only to start again.

.

Simba concentrated on that hum.

It was a constant in a sea of chaos.

Simba started to walk towards the humming noise. It got louder and more nuanced.

It was a melody. The whispers started to die down but the humming remained.

Simba kept walking. Then suddenly , light returned. It was pale light but light none the less and that light

illuminated a vail of vines.

.

Simba wanted to step through the vail but a grown lion with a mane of white fire stepped out before he could enter and blocked his way.

"Stay away!" The lion roared and gleamed at Simba with intensity.

"This is not for you to see." Declared the lion.

"What is not for me to see?" Asked Simba.

"That which lays behind the vail." Responded the lion, his eyes too glowing white.

"I don't understand. What is it?" Asked Simba somewhat intimidated.

"None of your business is what it is." Exclaimed the lion.

"That doesn't sound very majestic." Countered Simba, now less intimidated.

"Your mom is not majestic." Said the lion, who seemed to slowly lose in size and mane.

.

Before Simba could answer, a female voice could be heard from behind the vines.

"Kuhisha! What did I tell you about name calling?"

"I...ugh. Really mom? Now?" Responded the lion, who by now was the size of a teenage lion.

"Now and always. You are not going to make or keep friends by insulting their mothers. You wouldn't want them

to insult me, now would you?" Asked the voice.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry mom." Said the lion, who now looked exactly like Kuhisha just with a white fire instead of a tuft of mane

on his head.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Sounded the voice.

Kuhisha shuffled his feet sheepishly on the ground and said:" I'm sorry. I'm sure your mom is really majestic."

"Apology accepted ... I guess." Said Simba in slight bewilderment. He still didn't know what to make of this.

"Kuhisha, why don't you invite your friend inside?" Asked the voice

"D-do you want to come inside?" Asked Kuhisha.

Simba was still confused. Did Kuhisha not recognize him? If so , why?

"Sure." He said and stept through the vines.

.

Inside he saw a familiar face.

It was Umusa, Kuhishas lay in the middle of the dimly lit cave.

Kuhisha rushed past Simba and into his mothers arms. There he shrunk yet again to the size of a very young cub and fell

asleep in his mothers arms.

Umusa was huming a lullaby to him.

That must've been the hum Simba had heard.

.

"I don't understand." Said Simba.

Umusa raised her head and smiled.

"You are in the most guarded mental place of Kuhisha." Umusa explained.

"So this isn't really Kuhisha?" Asked Simba.

"It is, but it isn't. All of this is his mind , so he," She gestured to the small snoozing cub." is a part of Kuhishas mind.

"But it's not his main focused self. Not who he is but who he feels he is when he is with me, his mother." Umusa went on.

"We act and feel different based on who we are with.

You might be more courageous when you're with friends, or maybe feel more secure when you with your mother and father since you know they'll keep you safe.

But being courageous and feeling secure don't mix too well and Kuhisha is very carefull not to let anyone catch him when he feels safe and sound.

Especially not when he is snuggled up against his mother. That is why he took on the form of the grown mighty lion to protect this part of his just isn't

very secure about this part of himself." Umusa finished.

"I guess that makes sense I'm not too keen either on letting anyone see me being tucked in by my mom." Simba reasoned.

Umusa nodded.

.

"I take it you need help with something, otherwise you wouldn't have wandered of so far into Kuhishas sub consciousness." Said Umusa.

"Yes...that is...I'm not sure. The thing is ...i think Kuhisha might have a crush on my girlfriend but he's not willing to admit it...i think. " Simba tried to explain.

"I think I might know how you can get through to him." Said Umusa with a confident smile.

* * *

End of Chapter 14

Next Chapter 15 One more time


End file.
